I’ll Make This As Hard As Possible
by AshlandBarnes17
Summary: You were like a sister to Brenda. You only ever trusted her with the secret of your immunity. Then one day you’re caught stealing food and Jorge’s crazy gang banished you. You live for a week in the tunnels when one day Brenda and a boy named Thomas find you. Then you realize that you’re not the only immune on the run...
1. chapter 1

**_(A/N): So this is off of an "Imagine" pin on Pinterest ( I know I've done this before but I get a lot of inspiration from those things) the pin said "Imagine : At night in the Scorch it gets really cold and you can't sleep. Thomas notices that and lies down next to you to warm you up." So here's another little fanfic off of an Imagine pin. This'll probably only be four or so chapters long..._**

You've been hiding in a crevice in the wall of the tunnels for two days now. It's cramped but you know if you crawl out of there the cranks will find you. You can hear their wailing and shudder every time. It's been a week since Jorge banished you. He didn't want to and Brenda had begged him not to, but you had stolen food and the half crazy followers of Jorge demanded justice. They would have killed you, but Brenda had reasoned with them as much as she could and they had decided to just banish you.

You knew you would probably die, with no food and water, constantly surrounded by violent cranks that were past the Gone. Things were grim. At least you were free. You're immune and being a free immune was a rare thing. You had to act sick in front of everyone. In fact, Brenda was the only person who knew. She was like your sister. She was the only one who you knew you could completely trust.

Your leg had fallen asleep and you rubbed it viciously, trying to wake it. There was dust falling all over your face, making you choke. Someone must be making quite the ruckus above ground for that much dust.

Just then you hear a sound. It sounds like a man talking quietly. The strange thing was that it didn't have a level of insanity like most of the voices you've heard. Then you heard a female voice talk back. It sounded like Brenda.

"Brenda?" You whisper rather loudly. "Brenda?"

Their voices stop and you hear running footsteps.

"Come on, slow poke. Do ya feel like dying today?!?"

Yeah that's definitely Brenda. Who is she with? Then you hear another voice "Rose got my nose, I suppose."

There's that iconic little freak face with out a nose. You've bumped into him before. Scariest crank you ever encountered. Brenda and her new friend better hurry or things are going to get rough quick. You lost a finger last time you ran into that crank. They could lose more important limbs.

"Crap." You hear Brenda mutter. You want to call out to her and tell her to come over but you don't for fear the cranks will hear you.

There's more scuffling down the tunnel and suddenly you see Brenda and another guy come into the room and dart under the table. They're coming to hide in your crevice. It figured, you and Brenda had played in these tunnels all the time as kids and this crevice has been your favorite place to hide. You should've known she'd come here.

Brenda stares at you in disbelief for a second before saying in a strained whisper "(y/n)?"

"Hey." You smile. Motioning for her to get i with you before she gets chewed to death by stink head back there.

Brenda smiles wider "You're alive! I thought you'd be dead! Seeing that I've always been the tougher one."

"Whatever! But seriously just shut up and get in here before Rose's boy finds us." You briefly say while pulling her in with you.

"Who's this?" The guy tenses as he hesitantly climbs in the crevice making the tiny space so unbelievably cramped it's insane.

Brenda puts a finger to her lips, he had spoken really loudly. Maybe she finally realized how much danger they were in. Crazy, reckless daredevil of a girl.

"This is (y/n). She's like... my best friend EVER. Since... forever.We had to banish her a couple of days back and I thought she died. Point being, yeah we can trust her."

The brown haired boy relaxed a bit. Looking at you with a less skeptical stare."Oh. Well I'm Thomas."

You nod quickly. "We can get better acquainted later." You jab your thumb in the direction of the oncoming cranks and then make a shh noise.

He nervously licks his lips and nods.

You sit in the crevice for an hour, it's tight and hot in there, never mind being as awkward as heck, but what's the alternative? The cranks are screeching pitifully outside coming closer and closer to your hiding place. Even though your sweating, you start to shudder as the noises pass the room.

Another hour later the noises stop and Brenda whispers "I think we're safe now."

Thomas cracks his neck, "Thank God. Ok, Brenda, you should get out first, then (y/n), and I'll get out last."

"Okay." You whisper back, happy to be with sane people again. Especially Brenda, you missed her so much. It's been crazy lately. You could cry.

You move over as much as possible and Brenda starts to climb out of the hole and under the table to the room outside.

Suddenly the table flips backwards into the wall . "Hello, noses!" You hear a deranged voice cry.

Highly offensive profanities escape your mouth as you see Brenda get flung across the room. You start scrambling back into the hole in the wall when the hideous crank pulls you out by your ankles and slams you to the ground. You gasp for air as the back of your head throb with pain. He's on top of you in an instant trying to bite off your nose.

You frantically elbow and punch wildly in the air, missing every time. Thomas climbs out of the hole and picks up a wrench off the floor. He begins whacking it into the crank's head repeatedly.

Finally you manage to stick you thumb in the crank's eye. He screeches loudly and backs off you only to attack Thomas. You're stuck on the ground for a bit, your vision clouded, and sense of balance gone.

While you recover you see Brenda getting up as fast as she can. Just then, the crank gets the wrench from Thomas and starts sending it in giant swings into his face. Thomas yells in pain and Brenda gets over to him to help him.

Brenda pulls a knife from her boot and starts stabbing the crank several times. You pull yourself up , head swimming and go to help. He wails horrifically and tries to grab Brenda when you send him flying into the wall with a kick to his stomach. Thomas scrambles up and grabs the wrench. He looks pretty dased. You stand next to Brenda and Thomas above the crank. He is curled in a ball in the corner where he threw the table.

You decided jump on top of him and wrestle him on the ground. "Brenda!" You shout. You know you have to kill him. That's the only way you're ever going to get out of there.

She understands and she takes her knife and jams it into his chest, right into his heart. His body relaxes, he's dead.

You're all breathing really heavy and Thomas has several welts , cuts and bruises forming on his head from where the wrench had hit him. Brenda has a bloody nose from hitting the wall face first and you have bruised wrists from where he was holding you and the back of your head is bleeding.

"Everyone okay?" You hear Thomas ask, still breathing hard. You nod and Brenda says "Yeah we're all good. Routine crank killing."

You laugh as you see Thomas take her completely seriously.

"She's joking." You say pushing his shoulder. It gets awkward when he look at you strangely, like his never been touched before. Your smile fades as you say "We'd better get going anyway. His friends won't be far behind."

Brenda peeks out the door. "Not a crank in sight."

Thomas follows her to the door. "Let's go then."

"Alright," you say, " but you guys gotta fill me in first chance we get."

Brenda turns to look at you and sees your head bleeding.

"We've gotta take care of that." She said worriedly. "You're gonna bleed out and die."

You roll my eyes at her. "We're all gonna die if we don't get moving, Ms. Optimistic."

Thomas comes over and looks at your head. "No, she's right. This is bad."

He rips the bottom off his shirt and raps it around your head. "It's still not good..." He mutters. You push him away, "It's good enough."

Both him and Brenda are looking at you concerned. "It's fine, honestly. Let's just go. We'll take better care of it later if we're still alive." Brenda shrugged. "Fine. If ya bleed out, I'll leave you behind."

You walk past them into the tunnels. "Sounds good."

Brenda and Thomas come out of the room after you. Thomas hands you a flashlight. "Thanks." You give him a slight nod. "Nice to meet ya, by the way."

"You too."

You start walking down the tunnels. Brenda first, then Thomas and you at the rear.


	2. Chapter 2

**_(A/N): Yay! First chapter and I've already gotten so much love! Thank you SO SO much! I love you guys! I'm so excited to write this chapter. Im trying really hard not to make my new character too awesome. I know how annoying that can be for readers. Im also trying to keep the original people in character. Feel completely free to let me know if I mess up their characters. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Okay, I'll shut up now..._**

It's cool and damp out in the dark of the tunnels, a welcome relief from being so overheated in the tiny crevice. Wet roots cover the walls and 'roof' of the tunnels. The place always gave you the good kind of creeps. The thrill of the pure eerie dark in there. You liked to play horror movie with Brenda when you were younger, always keeping in mind that real monsters were down here too. You and her were quick though, so the cranks almost never caught you. You made sure you stuck with Brenda and didn't lose her. Those were the days.

You were left completely to your thoughts as you walked behind Thomas and Brenda. You knew Brenda well and could totally see she was crushing on this boy. You shook your head. Unless Brenda and him became both immune over-night there was no way relationships were a good idea. You knew it was going to really hurt if Brenda ever got the Flare. You were immune and she wasn't so you'd have to see her suffer and know there was nothing you could do. You shudder slightly, trying to brush those thoughts aside. Brenda wouldn't get the Flare, you wouldn't let her. Deep down you knew she probably already did.

You turned a corner in the dark tunnels when Brenda suddenly stopped. "What?" You hear Thomas whisper. She just puts a finger to her lips and doesn't move. You strain your ears trying to hear. All you can hear is the dripping of water.

Then a loud screech tears through the silence from a smaller tunnel to the side.

Everyone flips their flashlights in the direction of the sound. Thomas blinked at its sound and Brenda didn't flinch where as you jumped. You feel embarrassed until you realize they didn't see you. The noises get closer and closer until a rat scuttles out of the hole. Brenda sighs as does Thomas. You relax again, not realizing how tensed up you were.

The rat scampers down the main tunnel in front of you. Then something in the thick wet roots moves. You're eyes grow round. Before Brenda can say anything you grab both of them and yank them to left. "RUN!"

Thomas looks back as about twenty cranks rise up out of the roots. Growling and wailing they claw their way towards you, some of the roots are merged into their rotted greyish skin. Thomas is staring at the hideous sight, frozen in shock. Brenda grabs his shoulder. "It's time to go!" She yells, snapping him out of it. You turn to the left again and a crank rears directly in front of you. Brenda punches its face leaving enough space for the three of you to run through. You start sprinting down that tunnel, giving it all you've got. The beasts aren't far behind, screeching awfully. Adrenaline is pumping through your veins, but you're slipping behind Brenda and Thomas. The lack of food is slowing you down. You look back and a crank grabs your shirt. You scream as hard as you can batting at it's face. Brenda turns around to try and help but gets pinned down by another crank. Thomas stops and runs back. Kicking it in the face as hard as he can, the crank tumbled off Brenda. She grabs the wall and stands up. Meanwhile the bloody-faced crank that's on top of you slashes and tears at you. A searing pain rips through your right shoulder leaving a large gash. Thomas finally gets to you and he and Brenda shove the crank off. Brenda pulls you up and you all start running again.

You're shoulder is bleeding bad as well as your head. Brenda and Thomas got away with minor cuts and bruises, maybe you were the weaker one.

Thomas stops quickly and you and Brenda bump into him, almost sending him off the precipice below. You look back at the oncoming cranks. "What now?" You ask no one in particular.

Brenda looks to your right, "Over here, come on!" Thomas follows her to the right along a ledge of broken building. You follow after Thomas, trusting Brenda's idea.

It's tough climbing over all the rubble. The crank aren't far behind when you reach a dead end. You realize you'll have to go left and up. "We gotta climb. Let's go, let's go!"

You start climbing up the old skyscraper. It's leaning against another one, creating a triangle of sorts over the ravine below. Brenda and Thomas follow you to the left and up the side of it. You almost slip twice, sending a hunk of concrete down into Thomas' hand the second time. He almost fell and you shout out a sorry. "It's okay, just keep going!" He yells back, regaining his position behind Brenda.

It levels off soon and Brenda starts climbing the dilapidated stairs upward. "Follow me!" She calls out. "I'm behind you!" Thomas calls back pushing you up on front of him, taking the rear. You start climbing up with Thomas grunting behind you. "Go, go,go!" He yells at you as a crank gets uncomfortably close to his foot. It almost grab him, but he manages to kick it off. It falls down twenty or more stories to the bottom of the skyscraper , crying out pitifully the whole way down.

Further up Brenda grabs on to the rusted railing to pull herself up when it breaks and she falls sideways down on to a window below. You panic and scream "BRENDA!?!?"

You hear her groan as Thomas gets beside you. "Are you okay?!" He calls down to her. She looks down through the window's glass to the ruins of the city thousands of feet below. "Yeah!" She shouts back, terror rippling through her voice. She gingerly attempts to get up and over to the metal edges of the window's frame. She can't even push the littlest bit without the glass cracking beneath her. "No, Brenda, don't move!" He frantically yells. You look at Thomas, fear inhabiting your eyes. "What do we do?" You ask him, at a complete loss.


	3. Chapter 3

**_(A/N): Chapter three! I know I said in my description that I'd make this thing three chapters long buuuuuut. Yeah I decided nah, I'll just roll with it. I don't even know how long this will be now...maybe ten? I don't know. Well, here's chapter three._**

Thomas looks down at Brenda and then back at you. "Uh.." Looking at Brenda again he shouts "Just hang on! I'm gonna find a

way down!"

He grabs the door to the room and slowly lets himself downward. You stay where you are, not knowing what to do. He drops from the door to a ledge right above the window's frame. Brenda starts to stand up and make her way over to him. He puts out his hand to grab her as you stand up in the doorway unable to help. The glass is cracking really badly now.

He keeps trying to get to her but he can't reach her. Then you hear the noise of something right behind you. Turning around you see a crank just as he barrels into you. Before you know it you're both tumbling down onto Brenda. "No, no, no!" Thomas shouts when you land on the glass. It's going to break any second now. Thomas drops down to the window's edge. You manage to crawl to the metal frame but Brenda gets pulled back by the crank.

You take one look at Thomas and then carefully step towards Brenda.

You manage to kick the crank off of her and pull her over to Thomas. He grabs her hand just as the window's glass breaks. The crank falls to his death and you almost do too. You grabbed her ankle at the last second, a gasp escaping your mouth. Thomas groans under the weight of both of you. "I can't hold you!" He yells desperately.

You're eyes glance downward and then back at him. "Brenda..."

She shakes her head "No, shut up."

You try to tell her all three of you are going to fall . "We—"

"No. There's no way. You're not letting go." Her hand starts to slip out of his. "Brenda you're like my sister. I don't know where I'd be without you, probably in some WICKED facility and um, I uh... I don't know what to say but..." Brenda shouts out a firm no.

Tears start running down your nose. "I'm sorry.." you go to let yourself fall when Thomas cries out "Wait!"

You look up at him. He says it again "Wait."

"You can't hold us both." You tell him but he seems to have another plan.

"I know but if I can hold you long enough for you to climb Brenda, you can get up here and help pull her up."

You nod. "Yeah. Hey, yeah, that'll work!" Brenda smiles in relief. "Just don't poke my eye out on your way up!"

You promise you won't as you climb up her and grab on to the window's edge. "There." You say, relief running through you. That would have been a nasty fall. "Okay, help my get her up." Thomas says. His forehead is sweating and veins are popping out of his arms. You help him pull Brenda up onto the frame.

You sit there panting for a couple minutes. Brenda is letting out a nervous laugh and Thomas sighs. He looks at you and smirks. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Hehe, yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

**_(A/N): I'm doing two in one day because... I don't know. Because I felt like it. Be quiet and read._**

After resting a couple more minutes Brenda starts to get up. "I think they gave up." She said.

She's right, you can't hear them anymore. "We'd better get down to the city's floor. You know, if we're going to find your friends." Brenda said, looking at Thomas.

He begins to agree but you cut him off. "Someone fill me in please?" You ask. All you've done is run around and you know absolutely nothing about this guy except that his name is Thomas. It's time for answers.

Thankfully Brenda nods. "This dude and his friends can out of the Scorch yesterday trying to find the Right Arm."

You raise an eyebrow. "The Right Arm?"

Brenda smiles slightly. "I know right? Well I bring'em to Jorge and he takes a liking to him for some reason. Maybe he thought they could get me in and all."

You grimace. "If he hadn't thrown me away maybe I could've gotten us in."

Brenda frowns. "You know he had to."

You sigh. "Yeah I know. Go on."

She goes on to tell you what had happened and as much history on him that she knew.

"And," she paused and looked at Thomas, "He's tagged by WICKED."

Your jaw drops. "What?"

She makes an mmm hmm noise.

"Wait, is he..."

Thomas speaks up. "Immune? Yeah."

Brenda looks at you, but you shake your head.

She looks at Thomas and says it anyways. "Y/n is immune too. We've just kinda hid it so WICKED didn't take her."

You throw your hands out frustratedly. "Brenda!"

Thomas looks surprised. "You are?"

You shake your head at Brenda. "Yeah. You tell anyone and I'll kill you."

Thomas looks upset. "Why would I do that?"

You shrug. "I don't know. Just... come on we should get moving, find your friends."

Brenda goes to get up and then sits back down quickly. "Brenda?" Thomas asks concerned. She pulls up her pant leg to reveal deep scratches. She's been infected.

Thomas' eyes are wide with fear for her. "Brenda..." he says softly.

You go to say something and she just brushes it off "I know."

She gets up and starts walking. You and Thomas share a worried glance, but what can you do? It's over, she's a ticking time bomb. Thomas grimaces and then follows her down the old street's ruins. You start walking behind him. There's nothing to do now but try to find his friends and pray the Right Arm's safe haven has the cure.

As you walk next to Thomas a tear falls down your face. You know she's scared even though she hides it. You'll have to kill her. Brenda...

He looks at you and grabs your shoulder. "She'll be okay, I promise."

You know even he doesn't believe what he's saying but you know he's just trying to make you feel better. So you nod and wipe the tear away.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Five, πέντε, cinque, cinco, пет, fünf, I've run out of languages I know the word five in... Here it is. Okay , I'll stop. Enjoy... Oh by the way, it took all I had with that first sentence to not write "I'm making my way downtown, walking fast" because it's literally the equivalent of that... ok bye...**

You keep walking down the street, following Brenda. Thomas looks over at you and then at Brenda as if he's trying to assess you. He's probably shocked you're Immune and managed to escape capture. Or he's thinking about how awful the whole situation with Brenda is going to be. Maybe he's just thinking about his friends, worrying.

Then you think maybe he's trying to figure out what you're thinking. No, you're the only weirdo who does that.

It's really getting hot out now. The sun is blazing in the sky, causing you to sweat heavily. You hate the scorch. You hate the sticky, yucky feeling that it constantly bestows on its poor inhabitants. Except for at night. Then it tries to freeze you to death.

You look at Brenda limping ahead of you and almost start crying again. Stopping yourself in time for Thomas not to see, you try to comfort yourself with the thought that maybe the Right Arm has a cure.

Brenda is leading you and Thomas to wherever Marcus may be. It was confusing. You were looking for Marcus, but you didn't know where he was or what he looked like. When you finally do find him, you're going to ask him we're the Right Arm is and hope he knows. If he does know, all you have to do is hope he tells you, and if he tells you something; that it's the truth. So if you get THAT, you're going to go to the Right Arm and pray Jorge and Thomas' friends are there. That is, if they didn't die.

Not a good plan.

But that was your best shot. Who knew, maybe when you find Marcus, Jorge would be there too. Doubtful, but again, what else were you going to do?

You turn a corner and started walking down the main streets. There were people everywhere. It was a tragic sight, one that you saw often. Thomas on the other hand, obviously hadn't. He was looking around in shock. You saw and said to him quietly " Try to blend in."

It was kind of lame but with the way he was gawking he could seriously draw bad attention. He seemed to catch the drift and started acting less suspicious. You nod, and go back to keeping your head down.

Soon enough you see a large red banner that says ZONE A in white letters. It's rather tattered and as it billows in the light breeze you can see quite a few tears and burns on it.

It's hung on what looks to have been an exquisite and expensive hotel. The place is in ruins now, not as bad as most of the other buildings but still pretty bad. There's a bunch of half dressed and most likely half crazy people hanging outside of it. Thomas is clearly disturbed. "Are you sure this is the place?" He asks Brenda. Before either one of you can answer a blonde lady covered in beads asks in a drunken tone "Are you here for the party?"

She's extremely filthy in a dirty yellow tank that's ripped at the edges. Brenda looks at her and simply says "Uh, no."

The woman keeps staring and Brenda decides to ask "We're looking for Marcus, this is his place isn't it?" The woman smirks as a voice in the distance says "This is MY place." The lady pushes the three of you over to the man who had said that. His filthy blonde hair is matted down on his head and his has dark makeup around his eyes. His whole appearance makes you uncomfortable in your stomach region but you ask him anyway. "Are you Marcus?"

He makes a strange frown. "He doesn't live here anymore."

This man is quite obviously drunk, maybe that's why he's actually cooperating.

Brenda looks him in the eye. "Do you know where we can find him?"

He looks compliant now. "Sure, sure. He's over in ZONE B."

Thomas looks confused. "What's ZONE B?"

The blonde lady snaked around his shoulder with her hands and whispered "That's where they bury the bodies."


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): I am so very sorry, I know I haven't updated in literally forever. I could try and say stuff like you know...life got in the way, which is actually not half false, but in reality it's just that I'm lazy. So I rewatched all The Maze Runner movies including the new one and got the proper feels to start writing again. Anyways, enough about me here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

You nervously glance at each other. There's an annoying bit of cassette tape flicking you in the face. It's tied to a small fake chandelier. You brush it away from your face and decide to go out on a limb. "Well, uh...Has anyone else been by here looking for him?"

Brenda looks at you and then back at the man. "Yeah, a group of kids around our age..."

"They had a girl with them with dark hair." Thomas says, concern written firmly on his features.

The man pulls the cuffs of his maroon velvet jacket down over his wrists nervously and the yellow clad blonde shifts her fake gold hair piece to the right slightly. There's a bit of an awkward silence when the man finally speaks.

"You know, uh.. I think they might be inside." He points in the darkened building, full of strobe lights and drunk dancers. They look crazed and half dead as they dance maniacally smelling of strong alcohol.

"Here." The man says handing Thomas a bottle of mint colored liquid. "Drink this."

Thomas squints suspiciously at him. "What is it?"

With a smirk exposing hideous teeth he cackles out. "The price of admission."

Another set of nervous and skeptical glances pass between the three of you while the wild music blares from inside.

"Drink it!" The man startles you with his sudden burst of crazed anger.

Brenda grabs the bottle and gulps a bit of its contents down quickly leaving her spluttering. You take it from her next, realizing that if you don't they'll make you. You cough at its strength, suddenly very glad you were able to get away with only a small sip. Thomas hesitates and ends up having the blonde push quite a bit down his throat.

The man chuckles and grabs your shoulders. "Alright. You can join the PARTY!" He says as he emphasizes the last word he shoves the three of you inside.

Your brain starts reeling from the drink and your thoughts get fuzzy. At least you still have a small sense of balance. Thomas is awkwardly lurching with Brenda holding him. She tells him to not drink anything else and then whispers to you to go look for his friends and Jorge. You go to protest that you don't know what they look like, only Jorge, when she waves her hand in your face.

You scowl and begin scouting through the drunkards and fighting the drink's strength. You lose sight of Brenda and Thomas as you scan the crowd. They're not anywhere to be seen when you hear Jorge's voice outside. He's yelling at the man by the sounds of things. Stumbling towards the entrance you decide to go back for Thomas and Brenda after you get Jorge.

Upon going outside you find a group of people behind Jorge. You rub your forehead trying to get rid of it's vicious throbbing. Jorge is grabbing the man and cursing. The weirdest part was that he was calling the man Marcus.

So he was Marcus and had just been tricking you the entire time.

Jorge turns around and stops dead in his tracks when he sees you. "(Y/n)? How..."

Your face twists a bit in pain, you've missed him so much. There's an ache you didn't know was there before. A British voice from behind him says "You know her?" You look at him momentarily and his soft brown eyes meet yours before you turn back to Jorge.

"Yeah, I'm alive as if you care. I hid in the tunnels hunted by cranks for days but I'm still here." You snap, still hurt. Getting more to the point you gurgle "Brenda and Thomas are in there." The drink is only starting to wear off. You feel embarrassed, knowing you must sound ridiculous.

His face drops and you feel a twinge of guilt. It wasn't really his fault. The boy with the accent's eyebrow raised. "You've met Thomas," he hesitates and then finishes "(y/n)?"

You nod and take in the small group. There's the blonde boy who had just spoken, a dark skinned boy with a kind face, the dark haired girl Thomas must have been referring to, and a Asian boy with strong handsome features.

Jorge walks in still holding Marcus and shouts with gun in hand "Everybody out!"

As you go in the Asian boy says "I'm Minho, by the way. That's Newt.." he motions toward the blonde boy. "That's Teresa and that's Fry."

You smile, "I'm (y/n)." A gunshot fires from Jorge's gun into the air scaring the drunks out of the building. You don't even flinch as you continue. "Nice to meet you."

Minho shakes your hand with a smile spreading across his own face. "Likewise ."


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Okay so I'm going to try to get around to updating more often. Chapter six took WAY too long. So here is chapter seven , hope you guys like it...Don't be afraid to let me know if my OC gets too awesome because I know that's annoying. Without further ado...enjoy.**

You walk in past the fleeing drunks to find Thomas unconscious with Brenda and Newt over him. There's a bang from outside and you turn around to see curious onlookers approaching. Some of them appear to be new cranks while others seem to be toppling on the edge of the gone.

"We have to go, a crowd is coming and they don't look too friendly." You tell Newt who is trying to revive Thomas.

Jorge nods and points to a broken down house across the tattered city. "The old mayor's apartment is safe if you get to the second floor. We'll go there."

He makes his way out the back door dragging Marcus with him. His hands are tied behind his back . The group goes out the same way after him and Marcus. Your head finally cleared from all the alcohol you help Newt carry Thomas into the back street while Minho helps Brenda who is still struggling to balance.

Thomas' right arm is over your shoulder and his left is on Newt's. For some reason he seems very heavy. It's most likely because of the lack of water and food that makes you weaker. The extreme heat doesn't help either. You lick your dry cracking lips in an attempt to moisten them and pray you will find water soon.

Then there's a incline in the street and you stumble a little. A groan escapes your mouth as you feel a sharp pain in your ankle . It's not broken, just sprained, but it's enough to hurt pretty bad.

Newt quickly stops and asks if you're okay. "Yeah," you answer. "Just a little dehydrated is all." You steady yourself, "Sorry."

He hands you a canteen of water with his free hand. "Here." You take a long drink and are grateful for ever last cool drop that soothes your dry throat. Handing it back you say a quick "Thank you, I needed that."

The edge of his lip quirks up in a small smile, "Good that."

The improper grammar confuses you for a bit but then you realize if he was stuck in WICKED than he and the others may have picked up a different dialect. Anyway, you got the message pretty much and started to walk again.

Five minutes passed and soon Jorge was walking into the mayor's old house with Brenda beside him. Clearly she was doing better. They climbed the stairs and Teresa went down to help you and Newt with Thomas. It was hard getting up the stairs even with her help.

When you do reach the room Newt and Teresa help to lie him down on the bed in the corner. Teresa sits on the bed next to him and waits for him to wake up. Newt leans against the wall and you go over to help Jorge tie Marcus to the chair in the room's center.

Jorge begins his interrogation as you sit with Brenda. "Feeling better?"

She grunts and rubs her forehead, "A little."

Jorge starts punching Marcus. Letting out a small sigh you glance over at where Thomas is. His eyes are flickering but he's not quite with it yet. Newt however says the old cliche line anyway. "He's waking up."

His eyes do open a few seconds later and he seems slightly panicked. Teresa smiles at him. "Hey, hey you're okay."

He settles back into the pillow. "Hi." She smiles again. "We have to stop meeting like this."

You stand up as Minho goes over and says with a grin. "Welcome back, ya ugly shank."

Shank. You guess it's a term for fool or idiot. But sometimes they've used it like friend...

Thomas sits up with a small groan , his eyes still trying to focus.

You notice a boy in the corner that you didn't see before. He was rather short with brown hair and blue-green eyes. You decide to go over to Newt and ask who the boy is.

"Hey, who's that. I didn't see him earlier." You say as Newt's tired eyes flit over to meet yours. "Well, his name is Aris. We didn't meet him until bloody Jansen got us." He rubs the back of his neck and continues observing Jorge's questioning.

Jorge has resorted to swearing and punching in his full rage.

Thomas finally manages to stand and he shuffles over to you and Newt. "Looks like you've been having fun." Newt remarks, not taking his eyes off the spectacle in front of him.

Thomas looks at them too, confusion swimming in his eyes. Then Jorge asks in a quiet tone. "Where is the Right Arm, Marcus?" That makes Thomas look at Jorge oddly.

"Wait ...this is Marcus?"

Marcus chuckles from his chair. "This one catches on quick. Tell me, are you the brains of this operation?" He splutters out.

Before Thomas can say a word Jorge grabs Marcus by his hair. "I know you know where they are. So tell me, and I'll make you a deal."

Marcus cackles again.

Jorge steps back. "You can come with us."

"I burned that bridge a long time ago." Marcus says, spitting blood from his mouth.

Thomas glances at you, clearly still mad Marcus tricked you. You shrug. Then Thomas asks "(Y/n), how's Brenda?" You look down. "She's okay, for now. We'll take care of her when we reach the Right Arm."

"If she makes it that long..." he says. You put a hand on his shoulder. "She will." He nods quickly and fumbles a quiet yeah.

Newt from right next to you then asks Jorge "What is he talking about?"

Marcus had said something about making his own deal and that he had been taught how to do that, blah, blah, blah.

Marcus looks at Newt and says "I'm talking about supply and demand. WICKED wants all the immunes they can get. I provide that for them. I lure the kids in, they get drunk and have a good time. Then later, WICKED comes in and well, separates the wheat from the chaff."

Jorge glanced back at you when he talked about luring in immunes. Maybe he felt guilty about leaving you alone. Whatever the case by the end of Marcus' dirty little speech Jorge knocked his chair to the ground with him still tied to it.

He took the gun from his pocket and pointed it at Marcus while he jumped on top of him. "TALK!"

Everyone simultaneously stood when he screamed "TALK!" again.

Marcus quickly consented. "They have an outpost in the mountains. But it's a long way away and with WICKED following you...you're never going to make it."

Jorge grins. "Not on foot maybe," he gets right in Marcus' face, "Where's Bertha?"

You guess that's a car of some sort yet with the look that passes over Marcus it might as well be his daughter.

"Not Bertha," he stammers, "Please?"


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): I'm trying for a daily update, I don't know how long I can keep this up, but I'm doing my best. Here is chapter eight. A special thanks to all you guys, I'm so, so glad you like the story! Keep up the great support, it really makes me super happy! :)**

It turns out Bertha was a vehicle, an old faded blue one with Texas bull horns on the front. It could had two seats in the front and a bench which could squeeze in four behind.

Jorge drove with Newt in the passenger's seat. Minho was directly behind Jorge and Thomas , Teresa and Fry were squished together on the bench with him. You and Aris were stuck in the trunk.

It wasn't to bad, at least maybe you could get to know him more on the drive to the mountains. As if he could read your thoughts he smiles at you. "Hi. I'm Aris. You're...(y/n) right?"

You nod and shift your leg over as Jorge starts the engine. "Yeah."

Aris notices the small box you're slowly turning over and over in your hand. "What's that?" He asks, trying to shake the awkward silence. You look up at his wide glistening eyes. And you notice oddly that there's pain behind them...like he lost someone close.

Brushing the thoughts away you hand the small tin box to him. "Brenda and I both got one from Jorge when we were like fourteen. It was just a little tin but we both decided to put pictures in them. Hers has her brother and mine..."

Aris has already opened it and guessed before you could tell him. "Your mom?"

"Close enough. My mom died when she gave birth to me. She's my aunt, she took care of me while I was really litte. She, um, she died when I was twelve." Aris' lip falls into a concerned frown. "Her name was Rachel." As soon as you said her name though, a streak of pain crossed his face. You furrow your eyebrows slightly. "What's the matter?"

He looks up at you tears welling in his sea blue eyes. "I just...I had a friend named Rachel, she...WICKED...they killed her." He visibly tries not to but then breaks down into quiet sobs. You put a hand to his shaking shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that." You say softly. He wipes his eyes and goes on to say how he'd met her, taking you by a little shock with his openness. He had met her back in an experiment in WICKED where they were trapped inside of a maze. They called themselves Icers while Thomas and his friends were Gladers. WICKED had called them Group B. Rachel was his best friend, he had figured out how to escape the maze with her. Then, when they did make it out, a girl named Beth had killed her.

"She was the only one who really cared about me when I came into the maze. And I ...I just miss her so much." He says, barely keeping back the tears. You didn't notice until now that you have your arm around him in a side hug. He doesn't seem to mind so you stay that way, looking out the back window and watching the road wind out behind you.

Thomas turns around to see you and Aris. He nods approvingly at you, clearly caring for Aris as well. You nod back trying to express your care for the poor broken boy still shaking in silent sobs in your arm.

It must have been awful to lose someone like that. You had always had someone. Your aunt, and then Jorge and Brenda. He had been alone.

Just then the car comes to an abrupt stop, causing Aris to get up into a squat in the trunk. You get into the same position as Newt opens up the back.

"What's going on?" You ask him as you climb out. He points ahead and you seen broken-down cars lining the street. There's isn't room to get through with 'Bertha'.

"I guess we're going on foot." Jorge says, starting to make his way through the rusted vehicles. You and Aris follow him taking up the rear of the group. You look over at Aris and he smiles at you weakly. "Thanks." He hands the tin box back to you.You take it and nod. "No problem."

You continue walking down the street looking around the huge mountains that surround the place. Jorge and Newt search inside some of the cars, hoping to find anything that could be helpful.

Then out of nowhere it seems a shot rings out almost hitting Thomas. Somebody yells out "Get down!" as more shots are planting themselves in the cars around you.

Fry pulls you and Aris down to where he, Brenda and Teresa are hiding. Taking cover with them behind a faded red SUV the shots stop suddenly. You glance around quickly, trying to figure out where they came from. Luckily you didn't get hit.

Thomas yells out "Hey is everyone okay out there!"

Teresa calls back "We're fine!" From somewhere to your left Newt yells "Does anyone know where those bloody shots came from!"

You hear Jorge up front cursing Marcus. "He led us into an ambush."

You glance over at Frypan, "Thanks." He nods quickly with terse lips, scanning the mountains around you.

Thomas peaks his head over the car he's hiding behind. More shots are fired when he does. "What do we do?" He asks Jorge.

Jorge responds with something but you can't hear. Then he calls out "Everyone get ready to sprint back to the truck! And hold your ears!" You peak and see Thomas is holding a makeshift grenade in his hand.

Then you hear a female voice shout "Drop it!"

Everyone freezes. "I said now! Drop it!" You hear it clatter on the pavement. "On your feet, let's go!" The voice sounds again. "Let's GO! Move!"

Scuffling noises.

"Back up!"

You hear footsteps go to where Newt and Minho are. "You two, get up!"

"Don't be stupid, NOW!"

Soon there's a rifle pointing at your head too. You get up with your hands in the air. "Slowly!" The masked female shouts when Teresa gets up too quick for her liking.

Then the girl and her friend hesitate and slowly lower their guns. Their eyes fixed on Aris.

"Aris?" The dark haired one asks, shock lining her voice.

Everyone turns to look at him. The dark haired girl takes off the mask from her face and recognition flashes in Aris' eyes. "Oh my...Harriet?!?!"

She runs to him and hugs him. "Aris, you're alive!"

The other girl, a blonde, takes off her mask too and goes to hug him. He must know her also because he says "Sonya?" in disbelief.

She scoffs. "Aris , you're lucky we didn't shoot your dumb ass."

Minho finally voices what you're all thinking. "Uh...what's happening?"

Aris turns to look at him. "We were in the Maze together." As he says that Harriet whistles while looking at a mountain peak. "We're clear, guys, stand down!"

Shouts of "clear" are called out from different points on the mountains and several snipers stand up. There are about twenty of them speckled across the peaks .

Sonya starts walking down the street street "Follow me!" With a glance at Aris you all start walking after her. You end up in the back of the group with Thomas.

As Sonya approaches a couple of newer looking trucks she calls out "Back it up, Joe!"

You see ten armed trucks all parked in a circle with people all around. "We're taking them to base!" Sonya says too a man next to a particularly large truck.

"Wait so...how did you get here?" Aris asks Harriet.

"The Right Arm got us out."

As soon as she's say it Thomas jogs up to her. "Wait, wait. The Right Arm...do you know where they are?"

Harriet stops next to the door of the truck and turns to look at him. "Hop in."


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Due to the sweet user 'I'm a crank' (Who all of you should go and follow) I am uploading two chapters in one day. I'm a crank has been an awesome support so this chapter is dedicated to him/her. This one's pretty short which I'm sorry about. But anyway...I'm a crank, I hope enjoy...this ones for you:)**

Driving down a dirt road you are sandwiched between Frypan and Aris in the back seats. Harriet was telling a

long tale of how Aris was an annoying idiot and that she didn't know how he figured out the maze. At the beginning, she said, she was skeptical. Harriet was the leader in Group B and had never really trusted him.

"Even after we got out, I still didn't trust him. It's been a long time though. Nowadays you don't have many friends. That's the only reason why I'm bringing you to the safe haven." She says with sarcasm lining her voice. Aris is smiling obviously and understandably glad to see her again even though she was teasing him.

You peer over Thomas' shoulder at Brenda who is looking a little pale. "Hey, Brenda. You feeling okay?"

She looks back at you. "Yeah I'm good."

"Just hang in there, we're close." Thomas says and then his eyes meet yours. They're filled with such worry that you find yourself reassuring him again. "She'll be okay. We're almost to the outpost. They will have a cure or... they'll have a cure."

He nods. You pat his shoulder. "If not you'll find a way. You've made it to far not to."

Leaning back in the seat you try to calm your thoughts. You stare out at the golden brown grass that surrounds the little road you're on. The dead grass is only penetrated by a few trees. Even then, the trees are too small to be trees, really. They're more like tall bushes.

The sun is glaring down but it's relatively cool in the truck. You look into the distance and see what seems to be a group of giant tents set up near a tall ridge. The truck stops when it reaches the edge of the encampment and everyone gets out.

As you follow Harriet into camp you look around and see tons of people. Some are talking and laughing while others are eating or putting out laundry. "They've been planning this for years. It's all for us." Harriet says. "You guys are lucky you found us when you did; we're moving out at first light."

"Where's Vince?" Sonya asks a man with a plaid flannel shirt on. "Somewhere over there." He responds.

Thomas looks at you and then at Sonya. "Who's Vince?"

She smiles. "He's the one who decides if you get to stay."

Minho looks around at all the teenagers there and remarks "I thought the Right Arm was supposed to be an army."

"We were." A male voice says from the left. You turn to see a middle-aged man approaching. "This is all that's left of us. A lot of good people died getting us this far. Who are they?" He asks Harriet, motioning to you.

"They're immunes." She replies. "I caught them coming up our mountains."

He squints suspiciously. "You trust them?"

Harriet nods. "I know this guy, Aris. I trust him." Vince shakes his head. "Well, I don't. Check them."

Then you hear Brenda start to breathe heavily. Turning around you see she's deathly pale and her breathing is getting ragged. "Hey, boss!" A man points at Brenda, he's seen her.

Just then Brenda collapses. You manage to catch her before she hits the ground. Jorge rushes over to her repeatedly saying her name in a trance-like worry. "I'm sorry." She gasps and a tear rolls off your nose. "Brenda..."

"What's going on?" Vince asks coming over to where you and Jorge are over Brenda.

He sees the bite in her leg and frantically yells out. "Crank! We've got a crank over here!"

He pull his gun out and points it at Brenda. You and Jorge let out a series of no's and Thomas steps in front of you.

"Wait! Wait. This only just happened, she's not dangerous yet...just please." He hurriedly tries to convince him.

"You shouldn't have brought her here! Bring a crank in now this camp won't last a week!" Vince shouts, aiming the firearm at her.

Thomas looks Vince in the eye. "I know, I know. I understand...I just, please. Please I promised them you could help her." He motions to you and Jorge. "There's got to be something you can do to help, just please..."

Vince seems to calm down. "Yeah, there is." You stand up to thank him but then he cocks his gun. "I can put her out of her misery."

"No!" You shout and so does Jorge but two of Vince's men grab you. "Brenda!" You scream, desperately trying to free yourself.

He's about to shoot her, to kill her. Your best friend, gone...just like that. When thank God a voice sounds out. "That's enough! Vince! Let them go."

A woman walks in from a tent to your left. "She's infected doc." Vince responds. "There's nothing we can do for her."

He lowers his gun though and the men holding you and Jorge let you both go. The lady stares directly at Thomas. "No, but he can."

She smiles. "Hello Thomas."

His eyes cloud with confusion. "What? You know me?"

She nods understandingly. "Interesting. It makes sense they put you in the maze. Though I must admit, I was worried they'd kill you after what you did." She says, checking Brenda's pulse.

"What I did?" He asks, still confused.

She looks up at him. "When we first met, you said you couldn't take it anymore; watching your friends die one by one."

Everyone's eyes dart towards Thomas. "The last time we spoke, you gave me the coordinates of every WICKED compound, trial, and lab."

Vince is in visible shock . "He was our source."


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): I'm running out of ideas for an author's note...here's chapter ten? That'll work. Here's chapter ten. XD**

"We couldn't have pulled all this off without him." The kind voiced lady nods. Vince's face softens.

The lady looks at the men who were holding you and Jorge. "Get her to the tent. And get them some warm clothes. It's the least we can do."

You and Jorge pick up Brenda, she's gasping pitifully with pain streaked across her face. Following the man to a nearby tent you hear the bright eyed lady talk to Thomas. "Come on. I need to get some blood from you." She tells him, putting an hand to his shoulder and bringing him into the tent you were going in.

You and Jorge lay her on the small cot there. "Please, sit down." The lady motions to a chair. You and Jorge sit to Brenda's left and Thomas sits to her right.

"In the beginning, we were lost." The dark haired lady begins tinkering with instruments on the table behind Thomas. "All we knew for sure was that the younger you were, the stronger your chances were."

Thomas turns to look at her. "What, for WICKED?"

She nods gently. "A long time ago." You see him look at you nervously through your peripheral vision but you keep looking at what the woman is doing.

"You know, at first, we had the best intentions." She continues. "Find a cure; save the world. It was clear you kids were the key because you were immune. But why?"

She pours the blood she's taken into a yellow mixture and mixes it until it turns blue.

"Eventually they found the answer. The enzymes produced by the brain made you immune. Once separated from the bloodstream it can serve as a powerful agent to slow the spread of the virus."

She puts the blue liquid into a white one and shakes it vigorously. There's now about a tablespoon of light blue liquid.

"So you found a cure?" Thomas asks.

She shakes her head. "Not exactly. The enzyme can't be manufactured; only harvested from the immune...the young."

She takes a syringe and sucks all the blue liquid into it.

"Of course that didn't stop WICKED, if they had they're way they'd sacrifice an entire generation all for this." She holds up the needle in her hand, the pale blue liquid inside barely filling a fourth of it. "A gift of biology; of evolution, but one not meant for all of us."

She walks over to Brenda and lifts up her sleeve. Then she injects it into Brenda's left arm and almost instantly her breathing slows and her body relaxes.

"How long with that give her?" You ask, your face still streaked with tear marks mixed with sand. You can't loose Brenda, you don't know what you would ever do if she died.

"It's different for everyone." She replies. "A few months maybe. But that's the catch isn't it. She'll always need more."

She pats your back softly and then grabs your shoulder. "Come on, let's go outside; give her rest. She'll be okay."

Jorge reluctantly walks out and you go to follow. "Thomas, you know she can't come with us right?" The lady says as she walks out. He nods softly, eyes cast down at the floor.

She walks out of the tent. "Thank you." You say, knowing she'd be dead now if it wasn't for him. He smiles a little. You grab the jacket you were given earlier off its hook and walk out.

Outside of the tent you see Newt, Minho and Frypan up on a ledge overseeing the encampment. Aris is talking with Harriet and Sonya by a fire. You catch Minho's eye and thankfully he motions for you to join them; you would probably have just awkwardly stood there if he hadn't.

Up on the ledge you sit between Newt and Minho. "How's Brenda?" Newt turns to ask you. You look at your hands. "She's better. Thomas, he, uh. He saved her. Something in his blood that the doctor got cured her. But only for a couple months."

He nods. "Mary." You look at him. "Hmm?" Blowing in his hands to warm them he responds. "The doctor's name is Mary."

"Oh." You look down to the tent where Brenda is and see Jorge pull Thomas into a hug. He pats his back before walking in to see her. They both seem rather tiny from where you're sitting. Then Thomas looks up at you and starts climbing up the ridge to where you're sitting.

When he does make it up he is slightly out of breath; it was a bit of a climb. As he sits down beside Newt he smiles at you slightly and you smile back. Brenda has kind of made you two closer. It's good to have another friend. You don't have that many. You are just thinking this when Newt nostalgically says. "I wish Alby could have seen all this." Minho nods from beside you. "And Winston."

Thomas takes a small wooden statue out of his pocket and looks over it carefully before adding."And Chuck."

Newt nods thoughtfully. "He'd be proud of you Tommy."

Thomas whispers a soft "Yeah."

Just then Fry, trying to change the grim feel about the conversation, calls out. "Hey, Aris!"

Aris looks up from where he's sitting. "Hey guys!" Frypan grins. "I kinda like that kid."

Everyone laughs softly. And Minho furrows his eyebrows sarcastically. "Yeah, still don't trust him though."

Newt smiles. "We've found some bloody good people along the way; Aris, Jorge, Brenda..."

Thomas nods and adds. "(Y/n)."

You smile. "Trust me, you're the good ones. I owe you. I mean, you got me here. I'd probably be dead or captured without your help. So...thanks."

"Captured?" Minho asks.

You nod and decide to trust them. "Yeah, I'm...I'm immune. Only reason I've never gotten caught is Brenda, she helped me keep the secret. If Thomas and her hadn't found me in the tunnels though..."

"You would have found a way." Thomas said. Obviously trying to keep the mood as light as he could. You just nod.

"Hey, where's Teresa?" Thomas asks. Newt points to a ledge even higher than where you are. "She's over there."

Thomas stares at her dark silhouette and then decides to get up. Frypan starts small talk with you giving your mind a bit of a rest after the long day. It's only a couple minutes later when you see helicopters approaching on the skyline.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): So this chapter is going to get pretty intense and short. I don't have much experience with action writing and I'm trying my best to fit my OC in realistically. Make sure to comment if you have constructive criticism or advice. The next chapter is going to be very long. But yeah, other than that...hope you like chapter eleven.**

Bombs are pouring down from the sky sending the blue shadows fleeing into a torrent of red. You distinctly see WICKED written on the side of two giant helicopters roaring above your head. You ducked behind canisters with Newt, Minho and Frypan. "Where's Thomas!" Minho shouts as soldiers drop down and raid the camp.

People are dropping everywhere, the soldiers swarm the place. They're getting shot down in bolts of electricity emitting from the guns held by the WICKED soldiers. There's smoke throughout the air and screams pierce the night in the wild ambush. Chaos is all over the camp.

Vince yells from nearby. "Ammo! I need more ammo, hurry!" Minho runs over to help and you follow. Soon your dodging WICKED's fire while helping Harriet bring bullets for the machine gun mounted on a large truck. Finally some hope that it won't just all end here. Captured after so many years lying and running.

"Hey! You know how to use these things!" Vince yells, tossing each of you rifles. "Cover me!"

You get in position in an angle of the truck that the machine gun sits in and start firing. A sharp pain rips into your shoulder every time you shoot. A wretched burning feeling because of the rifle's kick. You try to ignore it and keep going.

All you do besides shoot and hope is thank God for Jorge. He had pulled Brenda out of the medical tent just in time. It was nothing but flames now. You can't see them anywhere but know they can take care of themselves. You just hope you and your new friends are able to do the same.

Vince is loading the gun as fast as possible while you cover him. Brenda calls out your name from behind a pile. You try to look over when you briefly see a flash of blue light soar through the air. There's a clank behind you when your whole body erupts in pain. Then the scene blurs and fades until everything turns black.

When you come to you're being thrust to your knees next to Minho in a line. Seconds later Newt is shoved next to you. Everyone in the camp it seems has been rounded up and put in lines in their knees. Except Brenda and Jorge, they're nowhere to be seen; neither is Thomas.

Soldiers are going down the line, scanning people's necks. The ones that don't have a reading they check for immunity. This is it, you'll be taken and tested now; probably killed in the end.

The soldier gets to you and scans your neck. You haven't been tagged so it comes up blank. When he checks for immunity though, it lights up. "We've got one here! 95%"

"Where's Thomas?" Janson asks a soldier to his right.

"Right here." Thomas says, but he's holding the makeshift grenade. Your eyes grow wide, he's not possibly going to... Then again, he's been in WICKED before, maybe it is worse than death.

Nobody seems to have spotted it yet and they shove him into line. Minho looks at Thomas. "Why didn't you run?" Thomas shakes his head, trying to catch his breath. "I'm tired of running."

You nod at him. He knows what he's doing. You'd rather die here than be caught. He nods back realizing you saw the grenade.

"Okay, bring her in." Janson says.

Only seconds after he says this a giant berg arrives and slowly descends from the dark sky. When it lands the ramp opens to reveal none other than Doctor Ava Paige.

She says something indistinguishable to Janson and the soldiers start loading people on to the bergs one by one. Thomas is pulled from the line and put in front of Ava.

"Hello Thomas." Her cold voice says. As the rest of you are pulled up behind him someone steps in from the side. It's Teresa.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Ava says to her, pulling her close.

"What the hell?" You say as she willingly stands beside her.

"Wait, what's going on?" Newt asks.

Thomas grimaces. "She's with them."

You hadn't known Teresa, barely spoken to her in fact, but Thomas had trusted her. You see his face is torn with pain, she had betrayed him. You wished you could strangle her, right then in there.

"Since when?" Minho is in disbelief, not even looking in her direction.

Janson smirks. "Oh, Teresa has always had an evolved appreciation for the greater good. Once we restored her memories...it was only a matter of time."

You hate her and the feeling is shared. Everyone is looking at her like a traitor.

She looks at Thomas. "I'm sorry. I had no choice; this is the only way. We have to find a cure."

Thomas shakes his head, the words seem to physically hurt him. "She's right." Ava interjects. "This is all just a means to an end. You used to understand that, Thomas. No matter what you think of me, I am not a monster, I'm a doctor. I took an oath to find a cure, no matter the cost. I just need more time."

"More blood." Mary says accusingly from behind you. "Hello, Mary. I'd hoped we'd meet again." Ava says. "I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances."

Mary shakes her head. "I'm sorry about a lot of things too... but not this. At least my conscious is clear."

Ava's face turns cold. "So is mine."

From nowhere a gunshot rings out, scaring the crap out of you. You glance around trying to see what happened when you see blood pooling around Mary. She's shot in the torso.

Vince runs to her, calling her name pitifully.

"Alright!" Ava shouts as if nothing happened. "Start loading up! Get these people out of here!"

That's when Thomas pulls out the grenade.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N): Okay! I feel like this is a big chapter. It was definitely hard to write. Thanks again for all the supportive comments, keep them coming. :) Sorry this update came in so late today. Well, I hope you like Chapter Twelve!**

"Get back! Get back!" Thomas shouts, holding the grenade for everyone there to see. Guns are pointed at his head but Janson knows they can't lose an immune so he tells them to stand down. "Let them go." Thomas says to Janson.

Janson steps towards him, hands extended cautiously. "Put it down, Thomas."

"Let them all go!" Thomas shouts again. His voice is shaking with emotion.

"You know I can't do that!" Ava yells. She looks so condescending, her hair tied back in that bun. Her face treating the matter like it's trivial. That's when Teresa speaks up. She looks more passionate than Ava does. "Thomas, please stop. I made a deal with them. They promised...promised we'd all be safe. All of us."

He looks her dead in the eyes. "And I'm supposed to trust you? What's 'All of us'? Is that (y/n) too? Huh? In fact, 'us' now means this whole camp! Is that what you mean by 'us'. It can't be.You already killed Mary! I don't trust you anymore!"

"It's true." Ava cuts in. "It was her only condition."

"Shut up!" Thomas yells.

"Everything will go back to the way it was." She says. "Thomas, do you really want all of them to die?" She gestures to the grenade grasped tightly in his hand.

"Listen to her Thomas. Think about what you're doing." Janson interjects. There's fake concern on his rat-like features. He's only worried about himself.

You look at Newt and he nods. He, Minho, Fry and you all stand behind Thomas. He can't hesitate any longer. Death is better than WICKED. "We're with you, Thomas." Newt says.

"No..." Teresa mumbles quietly.

"Don't." Ava says, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Do it Thomas." Minho says.

You put your hand on his shoulder. "We're ready." You say, trying to let him know that you understand you have to die here and now...stopping WICKED. That _this_ is the only way.

Thomas nods softly feeling your support. "We're not going back there." He's talking to Ava and you four as well.

" _This_ is the only way..."

You close your eyes, ready for it all to end. You just wish you could have said goodbye to Brenda one more time and tell Jorge you forgive him. It's okay though...you're finally going to meet your mom, and see your aunt again. Newt's hand is on your shoulder and Thomas'. You have your hand on Thomas and Minho. Fry's hand is on your shoulder too. This is how you die...with friends.

A loud crashing noise sounds from your left. Opening your eyes you see none other then Jorge and Brenda, barreling towards you in an armored truck. He's full throated screaming at the top of his lungs.

He slams into a helicopter, sending in crashing unto its side. The blades slash into the ground and shatter everywhere. You duck as a piece flies over your head.

Everyone scrambles, some for weapons, others for cover. You grab a rifle and fire at the soldier who had grabbed Fypan. Tossing him a gun you run for the truck. Minho is shouting go as he covers your back. You, Newt and Fry make it as does Thomas. Minho is firing and backing up slowly when he gets shot with an electric bullet.

"Minho!" Thomas shouts, he starts to run after him. It's too late, the soldiers already have him. You and Newt pull him back. He's struggling to get to him still. Jorge yells for you as Minho is dragged into the berg.

You get him to the truck and turn to see the ramp close...he's gone. To the place he'd rather die than go to.

The berg rises into the air and takes off, leaving behind a group of traumatized people. Loved ones died or were taken. The old rage rises in you. You want to fight, to end their terrorism. But what can you do alone?

The sun rises and you've barely picked up half the camp. Smoke is still lingering in the air, causing an occasional cough. Wounds are being cared for; both physical and mental ones. You are glad that Thomas, Brenda, Newt and Frypan made it. At the same time you miss Minho's stupid little grin that he'd flash to annoy people.

You can't imagine what it must be like for the other gladers. They knew him as long as they could remember and now he was gone. Not just gone, either. Gone to be tortured and experimented on; alone and helpless.

Everyone is quiet. You sit down next to Brenda and share a sympathetic glance. "What are we going to do now?" Fry asks, tears audibly thick in his throat.

Vince looks over. "We pick up what's left of us and stick to the plan. Get you kids to the safe haven." He too is quiet. "And we start over I guess."

Thomas slings a bag presumably of food over his shoulder and stands up. "I'm not going with you."

"What?" Vince asks in quiet shock and disbelief. You on the other hand like where this is going. If he can convince him to come and form a plan, then you can get Minho. Maybe some vengeance too.

"I made a promise to Minho that I wouldn't leave him behind. I have to go after him." Thomas says.

Vince scoffs. "Hey, kid, look around you. WICKED just kicked our ass okay?"

He shrugs. "Im not asking anyone to come with me."

Newt stands up. "Thomas, listen to me. I've known Minho for ...well as long as I can remember. If there was any way to get him back, then I would be up there next to you. This, what you're talking about...it's impossible."

Jorge nods. "More like suicide."

You know you have to speak up to convince them. You agree with Thomas. "We were just going to commit suicide, to not get caught by WICKED. I haven't known Minho that long, but I would do it again to keep him out of there."

Newt shakes his head. "Not at the risk of getting caught ourselves. I know Minho, and he wouldn't want that."

Fry nods and looks to Thomas. "You're gonna get yourself killed."

Thomas adjusts the strap nervously. "Maybe. But I know what I have to do now. It's not just about Minho. It's about all of us. It's about everyone that WICKED's ever taken...and everyone they will take. They never stop...They'll never stop so, I'm going to stop them. I'm going to kill Ava Paige."

Everybody starts to nod. You stand up. "I'm with you." You pick up a gun and put it in your pocket. He nods at you gratefully.

Harriet shifts feet. "I have to admit, it will feel good to finally get some revenge."

Vince nods. "That's a good speech, kid. So what's your plan?"

You look towards Thomas again. A light shines in his eyes...He has a plan.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N): I'm so sorry it's been forever since I've updated. I've been on a vacation for a little bit more than a week. It's been a mad rush so I never got time to write. I'm doing it now though. So...enjoy.**

You just packed the last duffel bag full of food into the truck when you overhear Vince tell Thomas he knows a base he can take you to. It's east of the old city Brenda and you used to live in. Talk about irony. You walk around the truck and help Aris close the latch in the back. He nods in a thanks.

"So what's the plan?" You ask. From what you heard it's drive two days to a base and then set up and...what. What does he think he can do to stop WICKED? You're all for it, in fact , you'll fight for it, for him, till your dying breath. But if it's to no end then...

He shrugs. "I think we're going to that base and regrouping or something. Then we're going to hijack the prisoner transport. How? I don't know. Ask Thomas." He answers looking at a bit of a loss. He's probably thinking the same thing as you.

You got to hand that to Thomas; he never gives up. He always seems to have a plan and a hope. Just being around him gives you a confidence boost. This time though, you're not sure how he plans to do this. He looks like he knows though, so you're going to just follow him.

You and Brenda have adopted him as a brother of sorts now; he's that kind of guy. He could easily be your big brother and you wouldn't think twice about it. Although Brenda seems to like him a bit more. She has no chance though, he loves Teresa still. Now that she betrayed him...maybe Brenda did have a shot. Not that there was time for this kind of thing.

Aris shakes his head, "I don't know how we're going to do this. I mean, say we do get that train, what's after that?"

You put a hand to his shoulder. "We'll figure it out, step by step. Start with getting to that base and then we'll worry about the train. After that we'll worry about Thomas' next plan. We're going to be okay, Aris." Obviously you don't believe a word you say but Aris is looking scared. He's trying to hide it but you can tell. He nods. "It's just another puzzle, like the maze."

You nod. "Yeah. Well, I don't really know."

There's a bit of a silence.

"We have a team now, and that's something I didn't have for a while. When I was by myself it was scary, with WICKED and cranks around. Then Jorge found me and we were safe for years. Until I got kicked out—Then I was alone again. It was terrible. I hadn't been alone since I was younger and at first I thought I was going to die out there. The first two days I had several severe panic attacks, it was like I was little all over again. I pushed through but barely. Alone, I would have never survived."

You have Aris' full attention as you get around to your point.

"But Thomas found me, like Jorge had. Except Thomas gave me something Jorge never could. Hope. Hope that, together, we could really do something; save someone. Then we met you guys and I realized I wasn't just not alone but I had a team; what's more, a new family. What I'm trying to get at I guess is the old saying from America. United we stand, divided we fall. And well, we're more united than WICKED is, so you guess who's going to fall."

You hear Thomas from behind you. "That's...that's exactly why I've been trying to say." You turn around.

"Yeah, I know. I get what you mean Thomas. I'm with you all the way." You nod. If Thomas looked even a bit discouraged or hesitant then, he doesn't now. That's what you were aiming for. Leaders need support as much as anyone else.

Aris hasn't said anything.

"If I hadn't rambled and was a bit more to the point people besides Thomas might actually get what I mean." You say with a small smirk.

Aris shakes his head. "No, no. I got what you meant, I just. It's just..."

With a small smile at you Thomas goes to talk to Newt. He realizes Aris must not want say what he was going to say with him around.

You turn back to Aris. "What?"

He shifts his feet. "I miss my team. The Icers, you know. They always used to have my back."

You furrow your eyebrows. "What about Harriet and Sonya? You've got them."

He shakes his head. "You don't get it, they hated me. The only reason they're half friendly is cause I'm one of the only Icers left. The only one who ever cared was Rachel and now..."

That has to be awful. It's like if you lost Brenda. It would crush you. "Well, you got this little freak if you ever want a friend, or someone to talk to. You can trust me,okay?" You motion to yourself. This guy is alone and it's not right. Harriet and Sonya aren't great friends at all and the Gladers are nice enough but he doesn't have anybody he can really trust.

As soon as you say that a smile lights up on his face. "Thank you, y/n. You should know you've got me to talk to about anything too. You know, if you want to." He places a hand on your shoulder. You smile back. "Thanks, Aris. I appreciate it a lot. I'll take you up on that offer." He nods and then heads toward a tent to help pack it.

He's a good guy, Aris. You mentally decide to adopt him as your little brother. It will be good to have someone to talk to. Good friends are rare.

You get up and go to help Newt with a particularly large tent. It's just him and Fry trying to take it down and Newt has that unexplainable limp of his. You pick up the side of it and offer Newt a smile. He nods his thanks as you pass your side of the tent to him to fold it.

His blonde hair is whipping in the wind and you can't help but notice how handsome he is. Maybe Brenda is right, maybe there is time for this. His deep blue eyes glance over at you and you feel yourself blush. You sigh in your mind, why are you like this? Perks of being a girl you guess. Maybe if you got to know him...but no. He seems a bit unapproachable and with all this going on it's just not a good idea. The only reason you're friends is because of Thomas.

The final fold is made and Newt picks up the material while you get the poles. They're extremely heavy and so Frypan picks up the other end helping a ton. You put them in another truck's flat bed next to Newt's tent.

That's it, everything you could salvage is packed. Everyone starts finding seats in the trucks. Aris heads towards an old brown one and you go to sit with him when you think maybe you could sit with Newt.

That's when Thomas taps your shoulder. "Hey, you want to sit with me and Fry?" His face is oddly positioned when he asks it and for a moment you are confused. Then you see Brenda in the same truck he's pointing to. She's sitting with an empty chair to her right and two empty seats behind her. Fry is standing next to the truck waiting.

Then you comprehend. He's noticed she's flinging herself at him and wants back up. He just wants her as a friend, you can tell. If he and Fry get in, he'll have to sit next to her or else be rude .If you come with him, Fry will sit next to Brenda and you two will sit behind her. You smirk at him. "Back-up?"

He laughs softly. "Maybe."

You nod. "Sure."


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N): I am going to attempt a daily upload again and see how that works. I'll keep it up as long as possible. Let me know if I'm going to fast with the love developments. We're almost to the end of the story. I plan to end this with the line I named it after. The time it ends is right before the beginning of the movie Death Cure. If you guys want me to continue it after that, comment. If you want it to end there, comment. It's up to you.**

You're sitting next to Thomas in the back seats and Brenda keeps shooting you 'you're stealing my man' looks as he talks about Minho.

You shrug at her, he's the one talking to you. She crosses her arms and turns to make conversation with Frypan. You continue to listen to Thomas. He obviously needs someone to vent to and a girl was probably the best option. He had talked to Newt and he had just said "Don't worry, we'll get him."

"I know I'm talking like crazy but it's just..."

You cut in. "Yeah, no, no. I get it you miss him; I do too. It's awful what happened. So, trust me, it's fine. We're just driving anyways so...go ahead." He nods and keeps talking. He's quieter now, though.

About twenty minutes later the truck stops and Jorge yells out that it's time for a break. You climb out your side and walk around to stretch your legs. Thomas follows you and starts venting. Brenda looks over at you two walking and turns around a bit angrily to talk to Jorge.

"And I feel bad for Brenda and all. She's a great person but she's...well, she's a friend. She takes things really quick and I just...I don't know."

You nod. "Yeah, she's great but also a bit crazy like that. She hasn't ever had a guy so she's going for the handsomest guy she sees. Can you blame her?" You push his shoulder teasingly. He awkwardly smiles. "I'm the handsomest in the group?"

"To her." You say, realizing what you had implied. He tries to push it though. "And to you?"

You decide to go the honest route. "You're handsome, but Newt..."

He laughs quietly. "Yeah?"

You smirk. "We should get back."

Getting back to the truck Thomas climbs in and Brenda pulls you aside. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Uh, Minho and stuff. Why?" You ask. She shrugs. "I like him, but I'm friend zoned. And honestly, you aren't helping. He likes you, I can tell."

You look at her and can tell she's jealous. "That's not true, he's like my brother. In fact, if anything it would be Newt. Trust me. We're not...it's not-"

She shakes her head. "Well, tell that to him because I don't think he gets the memo." She walks away from you and Thomas calls from the truck when he sees your face.

"What's going on, y/n? What's the matter."

You climb in and sit with Fry leaving Thomas to fend for himself with Brenda. She sits with him and he looks at you more worried over your upset face than Brenda.

"Y/n..." he says tapping your shoulder from the backseat. "What?!" You snap and instantly regret it. You shouldn't be taking this out on him. It's just Brenda and you were always on the same page and don't like arguing with her.

"What's the matter?" He asks, confused at your sudden anger. You soften your tone, "Nothing, I'm fine."

He sits back, clearly not buying it. You hear him ask Brenda and she brushes it off. "Who cares." That hurts. When did she start hating you? Maybe she just blames you for getting yourself kicked out? You don't know.

Thomas rather firmly sticks up for you. "I do, that's why I asked."

She kisses his cheek. "Don't worry about it." Then she just stares out the window.

He looks very uncomfortable and you don't blame him. That was kind of weird, even for Brenda. You wonder what's up with her. Maybe it's the Flare you think in fear for a second. It can't be.

Frypan taps your shoulder. His big face creased with worry lines. "What is going on?" You sigh. "Brenda likes Thomas and she thinks I'm trying to steal him or something. I'm not. We're just friends."

Fry nods. "Well, I hate to tell you this but, the last time I saw Thomas look at a girl the way he looks at you was Teresa. And well, you may be 'stealing' him without knowing it."

You're confused. "What?"

Fry shrugs.

Since when did this become a love triangle? How does everyone see this besides you? Any one of you guys could die at any point, why would you fall in love. When you think about Newt, though, you kind of get it. But why would Thomas like you? Just because you listen? None of this makes sense.

You feel a headache coming on from stress and heat. Brenda talking Thomas' ear off isn't helping either. She's flirting heavily and not trying to hide it. Heat stroke?

She's telling him tales of when you were kids and she had to save you because a crank attacked you. She's exaggerating her part in it and heavily downgrading yours.

"And she just sat there like she wanted to be shredded up! I had to get into the fight and risk my life. She's the one who's immune."

Thomas is barely listening and you appreciate it. Is that what it is? Is she jealous that you're immune? You don't know. Hopefully you can have a good talk with her at the next break and figure it out.

When the next break comes it's around one o'clock and you're all extremely hungry. You hop off the truck and go to find Aris. You see him grabbing food off a truck. "Aris!" You call out and he turns around as you run up. "Hey." You say when when you reach him.

"Hey."He hands you a bag of food. "Here."

You smile. "Thanks."

He walks over to where Newt, Thomas, and Brenda have started to eat. You follow him and lean against the tire of the truck in between him and Newt. Brenda and Thomas are sitting in front of you.

For a bit there's an awkward silence. It drags uncomfortably on until you're practically squirming. You know you have to say something to break it. Thankfully Sonya motions you to come over from across the way. You get up and Thomas looks up from eating. "Where you going?"

Is he asking out of boredom or...

"Sonya, she's calling." You say pointing.

You hear Thomas say "Oh." as you head over to her.

As soon as you walk up she hands you an old WICKED tag with a picture of a girl on it. Underneath the picture it says Rachel and B something. You can't tell, it's been scratched out from age. You look up at Sonya . "For Aris?"

She nods. "I found it awhile back and I know he loved her so I just thought that, well, he needs it more than I do."

"Why don't you give it to him? Why'd you call me over?" You ask.

She tilts her head in Harriet's direction. "She never approved of them and I'd get killed if she saw me giving it to him. And I see that you're friends now, so."

You smile. "That's really thoughtful. I'll let him know it was you who found it."

That was nice of her, thinking of Aris. So it's just Harriet who dislikes him and forces Sonya to only be slightly polite and not be friends. That's ridiculous. You wonder if Alby was a jerk like this. From what Newt has said he was awesome.

You walk back and tap Aris' shoulder. "Hey, come here. I want to talk."

He nods and gets up while Thomas raises an eyebrow. You wave him off with a quick nod implying that you'll tell him later.

Getting a bit away from the trucks you sit down on a rock. "So, what's up?" Aris asks.

You smirk. "The sky."

He rolls his eyes and laughs softly. "Seriously, though."

You pull out the WICKED tag and hand it to him. "Sonya found this and wanted me to give it to you."

You hand it to him and he holds it like a relic. "Her tag?"

You nod. Maybe it's not a good idea to give him her WICKED _tag_...

"I can cut out the picture if you want." You offer.

He smiles softly and a tear threatens to fall down his cheek. "Yeah."

He hands you the tag and says "Thank you." As you take it, you smile. "No problem. I'll do it right now."

Aris gets up and takes a deep breath before going back to sit with Thomas.

You stay there and pull out your knife. Pressing the tag up against the rock you trace the picture with the knife. After it's crudely cut you shave off the edges. You smooth them out on the rock.

Then there's the call to get back in the truck. You grab a piece of wood last second on your way back to carve into a frame, deciding to make it special.

You hop in next to Thomas this time. "Hey."

He looks up. "Hey. What were you doing with Aris?"

You shake your head. "You ask so many questions."

He laughs. "That's what Newt always says."

You start carving the frame. "Sonya had a picture of Rachel. It was her tag though and so I'm going to put it in a frame for him. The tag probably reminded him that WICKED killed her, so. That's why I'm fixing it."

He nods and the truck takes off.

"Why do you ask?"

He shrugs. "I don't know."

But his head is turned and the part of his cheek you can see is blushed.

It's going to be a long ride.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N): So all of you guys who commented said to keep this going and that you liked my character so I'm getting bolder. Fingers crossed. Let me know if I go to far and should slow down. I'm starting to ship my OC and Aris ...Let me know in the comments who you think she should be with;Thomas or Aris. Maybe I could continue this far enough to get her with Newt. But I'm not that sure about that one. Just to let you know, if this gets long enough to reach THAT scene, Newt is going to live. Just saying, I don't know what kind of fanfic stays to that part of the story. Like...bruh. Anyway, hope you like the chapter.**

The steady bumping of the truck is starting to drive you crazy. You've been driving for hours now. It started at seven and you got a break at nine and lunch. Now they're pushing it until dinner at five and then at nine at night to sleep. At least when you get the camp you'll be able to rest. That won't be until tomorrow, though. If that. It may even be the day after that some time in the afternoon.

You figure the best thing to do is talk about something with Thomas, but you ran out of topics a while ago. He gives you a small smile when you catch his glance which you return. You yawn, man is the truck going to be the death you.

"Tired?" Thomas asks. You nod. Very tired actually. Who knew driving could be exhausting? You feel yourself slowly slipping into sleep. Your head droops until it's leaning on Thomas' shoulder. You drift off as he wraps his arm around you.

You feel your arm being shaken gently. You open your eyes and Thomas is above you. "Five o'clock break."

You nod and get up. Your back is extremely sore from sitting so much. He taps Fry's shoulder and says the same thing. Looks like Frypan had the same idea as you. Sliding out of the chair slowly you try to wake up. You blink a couple times even though it doesn't really help.

You see Aris across the way and remember the picture and frame. "Aris!" He looks up and comes over. You hand him the frame. You carved the Icer symbol on the frame. The only reason you know what the symbol looks like is because Harriet had spray painted it back at the old safe haven on a crate.

He takes it and smiles. "Like it?" You ask, even though his face shows he does.

Before you know what's happening you're wrapped up on a tight hug. "Thank you." He whispers in your ear. You laugh slightly. "You're welcome."

He let's go and he looks like he's about to cry. This poor guy. Nobody should go through this much. Not just him either, all of them. It's all a reminder of why you're doing this. You are avenging. Harriet said it would be nice to get revenge, but to you, this is avenging.

You pay his shoulder, unsure of what to say. But then, he doesn't look sad anymore, he looks determined.

"We're going to avenge her." You say and he nods. "We're going to avenge all of them."

Then Thomas waves from the truck. "I'd better go."

"Yeah, me too. Good talk."

You come over and Thomas has two sacks of food in his hand. "Here."

You take it from him. "I could've gotten it myself."

He sits against the tire and crosses his legs. "Yeah, I know."

You sit next to him. "Thank you." He smiles softly when you sit there. Crap, he does love you. What do you do about this? What did he do when Brenda liked him but he just wanted to be friends? Oh, he showed he liked you. Well, that won't work. You already implied you like Newt but you aren't going to get anywhere with that quickly. It's not fair. Thomas is an awesome guy and he deserves someone amazing just not... _you_.

He's staring at you. Shoot. Now you're starting to get self-conscious about how you eat. "What?"

He shrugs. "Nothing."

You try to get a conversation started. "Thinking about Minho?"

"Him too."

This isn't working. Five minutes until the call to drive again. What the heck.

"How do you think Newt is holding up?" You practically blurted it. You pray it isn't as obvious as it seems. You used to be able to talk to him comfortably.

He looks a bit down trodden. "Uh, I don't know. I've been with you."

"I just thought you might have talked to him while I was with Aris." You shrug.

The call sounds, thank the sweet Lord. This got super awkward fast. You have to fix this somehow.

You put your hand out to Thomas and he reluctantly hands you the empty food sack. "Hey, you got the food, I'm bringing the bags back." You say.

He climbs in the truck and Frypan sits next to him. You'll be next to Brenda. Good, maybe you can talk.

After dropping off the food bags and filling them with the proper food rations for the next morning you head back to the truck.

You look over at Brenda but she ignores you. Great, how are you supposed to fix this drama.

People are still packing up and Aris has an empty seat next to him. You wonder...maybe things would be less weird if you sat with him. You turn around to look at Thomas. "Hey, is it okay if I sit with Aris?"

He looks confused. "Yeah, why're you asking me?"

You say "No reason." But then mouth 'back up' and point to Brenda with your thumb.

He nods and mouths 'I'm fine.'

'You sure?'

He nods.

You unbuckle and mouth a 'good luck'

Climbing out of the truck you head to the brown truck Aris is in. The second call sounds giving you about ten seconds. You jog and then swing in last second.

"Hey." Aris says, surprised to see you. You smile. "It was getting super awkward over there and I saw there was seat next to you."

He nods. "Yeah, I've noticed." You raise an eyebrow and he explains. "The Thomas and Brenda love triangle."

So it is obvious. You sigh. "I know right. I'm at a loss. Thomas seems to like me..."

"He does." Aris mutters.

You pretend not to hear him. "And Brenda loves him and now she's mad at me even though it's not _my_ fault. And Thomas, well he's awesome and deserves somebody equally awesome and but I don't like him that way cause I kinda like Newt (don't tell him) and I know I'm rambling, sorry. I don't mean to unleash all this drama on you."

He chuckles a bit. "No, it's okay. I told you if you ever wanted to talk I'd listen. And here I am."

You nod and smile. "Thanks Aris."

There's a bit of quiet and you decide it's time to focus on him. "So what's up with you?"

He sighs widening his eyes. "Nothing, really. Just driving. Harriet was driving with me but she ignored me, so. Then she went to the black truck."

Why do they do this to Aris; force him to be an under-character. He's awesome and clearly unappreciated, it's ridiculous.

"Wow. And I thought my ride was boring. Well, I'm sitting with you from now on. There's to much drama in that truck anyway." You say, trying not to put down his manliness by making it seem like a pity friendship. It's not, he's just relatable and funny and people should notice.

God, this is a messed up world.

He looks at you for a bit and then nods. "Thanks, it has been boring."

"Yeah, no problem. We're friends now, it comes with the package. Along with drama, a heap of awkward and a sprinkling of sass and silly."

He laughs and you smirk. Things aren't boring or awkward with Aris.

Then from the truck ahead of you a beautiful British accent pours out. He is gorgeous. You blush just thinking about him. You try and imagine what a long conversation with Newt would be like if you could ever get the guts. You talked to him earlier but that was with other people and before you realized you were crushing on him.

It was never going to happen, but a girl can dream right? You don't love him, because you don't know him. But you're pretty sure you would if you knew him. He's SO fine. Maybe you're just crushing on his looks...I mean, what do you really know about him.Well, you're going to have to get more guts because he's probably worth knowing. You just don't what you'd talk to him about.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Aris says and you realize you've been staring into space for the past five minutes.

You shrug. "Not anything special.Random crap."

He squints accusatorially. "Okaaay."

You laugh. "Literally nothing."

He crosses his arms sarcastically. "Suspicious."

You shake your head and say, still laughing. "Idiot."

If only it was as easy to talk to Newt as it was to talk to Aris.

The long drive to nine was not going to be as awkward as it would have been because you sat with him. You mentally applaud yourself for that decision. Well, driving is still driving, but it's easier when you have somebody to talk to.

"Hey, y/n." Aris says making you look up.

"Yeah."

He pulls out an old MP3 player and two pairs of earbuds with an ancient splicer. "Like music?"

You nod. "That's awesome. Where'd you get this."

He laughs and plugs them in and hands you your end. "Here and there, I'm glad you like it."

He turns it on and starts playing "Ooo Child" by Five Stairsteps. You laugh, this song was written so many years ago. Plus the irony is real.

 _Ooo oo, child. Things are gonna get easier. Ooo oo child, things are gonna get brighter._

You look at Aris and he's smirking; he knows what he's doing.

Both you and him say it at time. "Ironic, huh?"

This is so much better than it would have been. You find yourself leaning against Aris and losing yourself in the old tunes he's playing. Your head is on his shoulder and his head is on top of yours. For the first time in a while you feel not only safe, but happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N): This is the chapter where the line is** **spoken for which the story was named. I would have ended it here but you guys really love this story it seems. So I'm just ending the chapter with the line, there'll be more to the story. I know it's been forever since I last updated but I got bad writers block. But I'm back now so expect daily updates again. The comments were a bit contradicting as to who the OC should be with so I haven't picked one yet. I'll let more people type their opinion. Anyway, enjoy.**

It's been four hours since the last break and Aris ran out of songs. He replayed a couple but then even that got boring. You started talking after that. Small chat and such. He tells you stories of the maze and how sometimes it was peaceful there. Snowball fights with the other Icers and handmade skates.Before they knew they were in danger. He of course only knows what Sonya has told him of those days. As soon as he showed up chaos started according to her.

There was the shock of the box coming up early and then the fact that he was a boy. Everyone had ignored him as he fought against the strange memories. That's when Rachel began visiting him when she could. Which was hard because Harriet never liked him and so didn't let people visit him often. She just kept him locked up until she figured out what to do with him.

Slowly through their talks they figured out the loophole. Why make the maze if it's a prison. There's some cruelty in false hope but they weren't buying that.

It took forever to convince Harriet and if Sonya hadn't helped he's not sure they would have ever gotten out.

The conversation had dropped after that as everyone wearily tried to hang in there until nine. Then finally you'll be able to get some sleep. You aren't sure how this is going to work though, because it will take forever to set up a tent and there won't be enough room for everyone to sleep in the trucks.

It's been dark for a while when the call for the final break is heard. You unhitch you're seat belt and climb out of the truck; Aris right behind you.

Vince is yelling out instructions. Half of the group will sleep in the truck and the other half has to sleep on the ground. It is going to be freezing in the ground but that how it has to be. Each truck individually will decide amongst themselves who will sleep outside. You look at Aris and the driver. Only one of you will have to sleep outside.

You quickly decide it should be you. The driver is an older man and you're used to sleeping outside in the cold anyway.

"You're sleeping in the truck, Aris. Don't argue, you won't win." You quickly cut in before he can turn in your direction. It came out a bit rough but surely he can see the friendly intent.

There's blankets being passed out at the black truck Harriet's in so you walk over to grab one for yourself. When you get there Harriet is handing them out. She grabs one out of the pile and hands it to you. It seems thick enough but you know it'll still be very cold. Oh well.

You find a good place to lay away from the small bushes and rocks. The last thing you need is a snake bite or a scorpion sting. It is a small slope that should work to prop your head up on.

You watch the other people one by one get a blanket and find a sleeping place. When at last everyone seems settled in you're again left to your thoughts. You know you'll never get to sleep in the first few minutes of lying there. It's very cold and it's only going to get colder. The blanket is barely useful. Your teeth are already chattering. You clench your jaw to stop it.

Closing your eyes you decide to let yourself wonder about the future. If by some miracle you take down WICKED, what's after that. Wait for the Flare to die out? There's clearly not much to be done for the people who aren't immune. Which includes Jorge and Brenda. Where could you take them that would be safe?

Maybe there is a place. The real safe haven that Vince had spoken of. If you could get as many uninflected and non-immune people there as possible that may work. But what if the disease finds them. What if after it's really all said and done there's nobody still alive but the immune. You force these thoughts out of your mind. If you're going to sleep you can't be worrying about these things as well as fight off the cold.

You turn over causing a fresh burst of cold air run up your back. Man is it cold. The kind of cold you can't will away.

Then you hear footsteps from behind you. They're Thomas' footsteps so you don't move. He comes nearer and nearer until he's right next to you.

You pretend to be asleep as he lays down at your back.

"You awake?" He whispers softly.

You turn over and look him in the eye. "Yeah."

"Cold?" He asks.

You nod. There's no hiding it. Your teeth are chattering and your whole body is shivering.

He scoots closer and wraps you in a hug. Even though it warms you drastically it feels odd. Is it just for warmth or does he have other intentions. You told him you liked Newt.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this," you whisper to him. "Why?" he whispers back, still holding you in his warm embrace. "Because..." You're not sure where to begin. You tried to tell him before but he doesn't ever seem to hear you. Either that or he doesn't want to.

"I know you like Newt," he whispers, shocking you a bit with his newfound bluntness. Even though you're quite warm now you feel a shiver up your spine.

"But...well... I was hoping maybe you liked me, too." Does night bring on honesty with everyone? Maybe he had time to think about what he would say.

You don't respond for a while. "Yes, I do like Newt. You're awesome too, Thomas. But more like...a brother." You finally say, admitting to Thomas. Trying to smooth things over and show you do appreciate him. But also let him know you just don't feel that way. It feels strange talking to someone like this, especially in this situation.

This is my problem, you think to yourself, I always feel so comfortable around Thomas and Newt makes me feel... different. Scared, really. But only that I'll look like a fool.

"Then I'm not going to make your decision easy on you," he states simply. As if you had said you couldn't decide. "I'll make this as hard as possible."


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N):Alright so the unofficial voting came close but Newt won so this means a ton more chapters. I have to slowly and realistically get her with Newt. Aris will remain little brother and Thomas will be like a big brother. Now I'm going to need another "vote" on wether Thomas should be with Brenda or Teresa. I'm sorry but I can't do Newtmas now that the majority wants my OC with him. Which works out for me because I never seem to be able to write Newtmas in a believable way. Anyhow, enjoy chapter 17.**

The next morning you wake up to see Newt above you and Thomas. You don't know how long he's been there and he has a bit of a comical tilt to his face. You're about to say something when Thomas stirs and wakes up.

"So." Newt says, his face filled with mischief. He's definitely implying something.

Thomas sighs. "It was cold Newt."

You realize why he's teasing you and try not to laugh at Thomas' flushed face.

Newt squints his eyes and makes a mocking mmm hmm sound. "Well, we're all eating over there and then packing up. But if you two shanks need some privacy I could talk to Vince. Do you think there's a priest in this group?" He says with a perfectly straight face.

Is he implying marriage because it was cold? Maybe Thomas has talked to him about you. How else would he...

Thomas stands up and you sit. "Lay off, Newt." He says in a mildly aggravated tone. From the sounds of things it seems like he has told him and that he doesn't appreciate the teasing.

He walks off towards the campfire set up to cook breakfast. There's annoyance even in the way he's walking.

You smile lightly at Newt finding his teasing more funny than angering. He smiles back and puts out his hand to help you up. You take it and a odd chill runs through you. This is the first time you've been with Newt alone. You pray you don't seem awkward or weird as you shake out your blanket.

You begin folding it and Newt grabs its opposite end when he sees you struggling to keep it off the sand.

He hands you the folded edge. "Here you go."

You put the blanket under your arm. "Thanks."

You head towards the truck to pack it in. "I can put that in for you." You hear Newt say so you turn around.

"You go and eat, I'll put it away. I've already eaten so it's no problem." Newt says.

"Are you sure? The truck is pretty far." You're thinking of his limp but he just takes it as you being nice. Which is the case also.

He nods reassuringly so you hand him the blanket. "Thanks, again."

He takes it from you and points to the campfire. "You'd better hurry or you'll miss the sausage."

You let out a small laugh and head over. It's easier to talk to Newt than you thought it would be. At least you were able to not look like a fool. Obviously helping a bit with blankets isn't much but it's something. It was nice of him to take it to the truck for you. It's far out to the front truck and he probably would have preferred to talk with Thomas than take a hike. You'll have to see how you can repay him, even it is kind of small.

You stand in line and wait for food. When you get there you see you made it in time to have the last sausage. You laugh a bit to yourself and sit by Thomas.

"Sleep well?" Thomas asks. Odd conversation starter. You didn't actually. You had a dream that Brenda turned into a crank and tried to rip your throat out. It ended when you shot her. It was so realistic that if Newt hadn't been right there when you woke up you may have had a panic attack.

All you do is nod.

"You?"

He shakes his head. "I dreamt I saw you getting mauled to death by two cranks. When the cranks turned around though, it was Brenda and Newt."

You don't know how to respond. You could pull the cliche It's just a dream line.

"Isn't Newt immune?"

Thomas shakes his head. "We don't know for sure, but we think so."

There's a long silence and you aren't sure how to start the conversation again. Instead you find yourself leaning towards honesty. "Actually I had a similar dream. I was getting attacked by Brenda. She was past the Gone and so... I had to shoot her."

He puts his hand on your shoulder and looks down deep into your eyes making your soul shudder. "I won't ever let that happen. I'll drain myself dry of blood before she turns into a crank." He says it with such force and determination it bewilders you a bit.

You smile awkwardly. "That's a bit extreme."

He turns away. "She's my friend."

You nod. "I know what you mean. I'd do the same."

He finishes eating and walks away.

You sit by yourself for awhile until you see Aris is eating by himself. His face is downcast and the bags under his eyes make him look like he hasn't slept in ages. He probably hasn't. You wave him over and you can see his whole face perk up. He walks to you and sits down. You both don't say anything until the call is sounded but it isn't awkward. Just sitting by each other.

When the call does sound you get up and head towards Aris' truck. You see Sonya climb in with him though. It's good to see he's finally getting company but now there isn't room for you to sit. You look around for s place to go and find they're almost all filled.

That's when Newt spots you and comes over. "We have an extra seat if you want it."

You nod. "There's no room where I was so yeah. Thanks."

You follow him to the truck and find yourself sitting to Newt's left.

You promise yourself you won't act odd and that you'll get to know him. You're pretty sure this will never happen in a single car ride but since you'll be driving for five hours, who knows?


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N): I'm sorry it took so long to update I was waiting for some votes on who Thomas should be with, (again I find it hard to write Newtmas it always comes out unnatural) . I'm kinda hitting a blank recently because the last chapter was supposed to end it, sooooo. But I promise I'll try. Without further ado ...chapter eighteen.**

You sit to Newt's left in a state of awkward silence. You don't know if you should say something or not. He's looking out the window to his right and appears to be thinking hard about something. You don't want to be rude but he starts to look stressed by his thoughts. So you decide to pull a cliche.

"Penny for your thoughts?" You say rather quietly.

"Hmm?" He turns to look at you.

You go to repeat yourself when he appears to comprehend what you had said. "Oh. Just Minho and things. You?"

You shrug. "Just how awkward the silence was."

He nods. "Not much to talk about."

It's true. Almost any topic to discuss that you can think of at the moment is at least mildly depressing. Or just uninteresting. So much for getting to know him better.

You try to keep the conversation going by asking something you're wondering yourself. You know what Thomas would say, and what you said you believed when Aris asked but you wanted to know his view.

"So when we get Minho, what then?" You ask him.

"Well, I guess we go to Vince's safe haven and try to forget. Forget that the non-immunes are rotting and dying in the world beyond. If only WICKED had stayed as bloody pure as it started, I might be there. But like Mary believes...believed...they went down a path they can't return from. So it's too late."

Yup. Depressing.

So this was what he was thinking about. Or maybe he was as talented as saying all that off the cuff. "If only Teresa had seen that." You say; wondering if she would have gone if she had fully understood. Maybe she did though.

Newt just nods.

"They're not God." You add. "They shouldn't be allowed to decide who should live and who should die. Putting the non-immune over the immune. It is messed up that it has to be the other way around, but looking at the world, it's to late for their plan anyways." You say adding on even more to his initial thoughts. "I wish I could save some people though...if Mary were here maybe I could. I really do feel awful about non-immunes. I know what it's like to lose someone you love to the Flare."

"Exactly." He replies. "If it wasn't too late and if I was immune, I would help. But that's not the case."

You furrow your eyebrows. "You are immune, right?"

His face fills with panic, like he's told a secret he wanted hidden. He nervously tugs on his right sleeve.

"Newt..." You say, alarmed by his strange behavior.

"Yeah, of course." He stammers.

You don't believe him and it scares you. If they always believed he was immune, the only way he could believe otherwise was if he contracted the Flare...Oh my god, no...

"Newt, you aren't...you didn't"

He looks up at you pitifully.

"No..." you say in a strained whisper.

He pulls up his right sleeve and there's a round grey mark. It could almost be mistaken for a bruise, but it isn't one.

"Newt, I..."

He interjects before you can go further. "Don't tell Thomas...or anyone else. It will only slow them down, I don't want them worrying about me. We have to focus on Minho; save the people we can."

You nod. "Okay. Okay I won't. But I can't promise that I won't be worried. When this is over, I will find a way to save you."

He shakes his head. "It will be too late, we don't have time."

"No!" You shout but then the driver looks back confused so you lower your voice. "No. If WICKED can't decide who's life is more valuable than neither can you. No one is putting Minho's life above yours. I promise you I will find a way to save both of you."

He smiles softly with a shade of sadness lurking in his eyes. "I'm not sure that's possible, but...thank you."

"It is possible." You say determined to find a way.

There's a short silence and you decide to lighten the mood. Hope is the strongest weapon for now.

"On a happier note; how have you been spending the time while driving?"

He shrugs equally wanting to change the subject. "Not anything much, really. Just thinking. I did whittle this though. But then we hit a bump and I almost cut my hand so I stopped."

He pulls a half-finished wooden bird from his pocket and hands it to you.

You smile. The head is the only part that's been carved out but it's beautiful. "Robin?"

"No, swallow. They live in the glade." He says.

You nod. "It's good. Hand me the knife and I'll finish it if you want."

He hands you the knife. "Careful not to cut yourself."

You nod and begin carving the bird's torso.

It's about a half hour later when you finish. You look over at Newt and see that he's sleeping. So as not to wake him you gently place the bird in his opened hand.

He seems so peaceful as he sleeps, even though you know there's a virus tearing in his veins and trying to spread. If only Mary was alive.

You were just getting to know him.


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N): Sorry updates are taking so long, I keep getting writer's block. A special thanks to all the new followers and to the ones who've been around since the beginning. For all of you that are worried I'm going to kill Newt, chill. There's no way I'm ever going to. Let me know who you think Thomas should be with in the comments...happy reading.**

The lunch break call sounds out and you gently shake Newt awake. He opens his eyes but doesn't move. He seems exhausted, in a way beyond the normal. "Lunch time, sleeping beauty."

He smiles at that. "You're almost as sarcastic as Minho."

You point to his hand. "I finished the bird."

He sits up a bit and turns it over slowly. "Nicely done. How did you manage to sand it down?" He asked when he felt the wood's smooth surface.

You shrug. "I put sand in my palm and rubbed it for a bit. It took awhile but it was a good way to pass time."

He makes a hmm noise.

"I'm going to get lunch." You hop out of the truck. "I can get yours while I'm there if you want."

"No, no. I'll come with you." He says as he puts the bird in his pocket. "You may need some moral support." He smirks and points to Brenda who is hanging on Thomas' arm.

You nervously chuckle. "Yeah. She's head over heels. It's hard to reason with her when she gets like this. I may wake up one morning with her knife in my gut if I even breathe wrong next to him."

He nods sarcastically. "She's shucking mad, that one; but she seems nice."

You shake your head. "She is. Honestly, I think her and Thomas could get along if only she wasn't so clingy. Brenda can get in the way of her own blessing sometimes."

"How'd you two meet?" Newt asks.

You brush away the smell of exhaust as you pass the back end of a truck. "A couple of months after my aunt died her and Jorge found me when we were both stealing food from the same old market place. I actually had Jorge's gun pointed at my head because he wanted my food bag. But if only survived that long because I know a thing or two about fighting. Let's just say when Jorge had a gun pointed at his head he was more than willing to help me out. Aaaand somewhere along the lines we became friends. I was about twelve when this happened. So he practically raised me."

He nods. "I'm sure you know how I met these shanks."

You do actually. "The box slash elevator thing that was in the glade ; it brought up a new 'greenie' every month, right?"

"Exactly."

"Yeah, Thomas told me."

You're close to the food truck now so there's a pause in the conversation until you reach it. It isn't an awkward pause though. You have to hand it to him, he knows how to keep a conversation going. Which is good, because that's something you stink at. You reach the truck and Newt, the taller of your duo, grabs two sacks. He hands you one and you smile your thanks.

Brenda walks up with Thomas just as you and Newt walk away.

"Find a spot?" Thomas asks you, clearly not wanting to sit with just Brenda. He looks like he doesn't want you to sit with just Newt, either. "I'll make this as hard as possible." His words ring through your mind.

You see a good spot from where you're standing; a bunch of large rocks in a semi circle. "Sure."

"I think Aris wanted to talk to you, by the way." Thomas calls after you.

"Okay, thank you!" You yell back.

It's true you see Aris walking towards you. Newt takes your food sack.

"You talk to Aris, I'll find us a place to eat. Those rocks over there look good." He says.

"Oh, uh...okay." You say as he walks off towards them.

That was nice of him.

Aris reaches you. "I wanted to talk to you about something, you got time?"

You nod. "Yeah, what's going on?"

"It's Sonya." He says blushing. "I kinda like her."

"Yes." You say almost ferociously. You've been secretly shipping them for quite some time now.


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N): I know, I know. It has been literally FOREVER since I updated this story; much to the disappointment of many people including myself. In truth I was unsure if I would ever finish it until the wonderful Tootsie Tart commented saying I should continue. It came out of the blue and it made me realize I was actually no longer in a writer's block for Maze Runner. I plan to upload every other day. Sorry that you'll probably have to re-read the whole thing to remember what it was even about. So anyways, this one's for you, Tootsie Tart. Everybody say hello to the heavily delayed chapter twenty.**

Aris looks startled. "Uh, Why'd you yell?"

You smile sheepishly, "Sorry, it's just I've kinda wanted you two together for awhile. She's super nice and I always thought that you guys have chemistry."

He laughs nervously. "Okaaay."

"I'm serious, besides I think that she likes you too." You glance over at Sonya as she eats with her other friends. It's quiet for a bit before you tell him, "Go for it."

"What!"

"Right now, go sit next to her."

"And then what!" Aris gulped exasperatedly waving his arms.

You shrug. "Smile and say something like 'Thanks for the photo, I really appreciate it. Where'd you find it anyway?' I don't know, just start a conversation."

"Harriet will kill me."

"Literally or figuratively? Because really, you shouldn't care. You're out of the maze, you don't have to be her friend."

He sighs and you can tell he's weighing it out in his head. "Fine, but you have to talk to Newt."

"Hey, that's different!"

He smirks. "How?"

You bug your eyes out. "Because I don't know him all that well. Plus I'm pretty sure he thinks I like Thomas."

"This is ridiculous."

Your smile drops. "What else should we do...mope around thinking the world is going to end. Love means hope."

His face darkens. "For a bit, then they either break your heart or you lose them."

"Hey, not all the time."

He doesn't reply so you grab his shoulders and turn him towards Sonya. "You know what, I accept your conditions, now go."

For a moment he just stands there, unsure.

"Come on."

"Fine." He mutters. "If she ends up hating me it's your fault."

"Change she to he and right back at ya."

As he walks off towards Sonya you head to where Newt, Thomas and Brenda are eating.

You check the gash on your shoulder left by the crank. It isn't infected thank goodness, that would have been catastrophic. Pain-wise it is only a dull ache. It should heal up pretty quick. Boy did it hurt before though.

Your head wound already healed. Although it bled pretty bad it wasn't too serious.

You turn back to see Aris talking with Sonya as you reach where your friends are sitting.

Brenda is sitting with Thomas and Newt is in front of them. Remembering Aris you take a seat by Newt. This better work out for at least one of you for all the awkwardness it causes.

Everyone is extremely quiet and you have a feeling it's been an uncomfortable silence since they sat down.

Newt glances at Thomas and then at you. "So..." he began and when nobody spoke up he continued "how's Aris?"

"He's good." You confirm wishing you had something more to say about it. For a bit you can't think of a single thing to say. Not much has happened recently and you're not about to give a testimony. You could wonder aloud about how the new camp will be but that topic will drop quite quickly. Then you remember.

"Did you show Thomas the swallow?" You ask Newt pointing to his coat pocket.

He shakes his head "No actually," and pulls it out.

Brenda smiles. "That's pretty, why a swallow?"

"There were swallows in the Glade. They were the only beautiful things there." He answered. His face portraying whatever was the exact opposite of nostalgia.

"There's nothing beautiful in the Scorch." You hear Brenda sigh. "Except maybe me."

You laugh at that, having had missed her sarcastic comments. "I love you Brenda." You tell her before laughing harder at Newt's disapproving look. He clearly doesn't like self-praise on anyone but Minho.

"I mean, she's not wrong." You smile.

Newt changes his position and makes a hmm noise in his throat. "You're in the Scorch aren't you?"

You blush. "Aw, thanks."

He smiles softly.

Maybe he does like you... or maybe he's just kind.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." You hear Jorge's voice from behind you.

This is your chance to forgive him. You find yourself unable to turn around. Almost dying at camp should have given you more of a sense of urgency.

He sits next to you and you turn your face. "So how are my favorite girls?" He says looking at you hopefully.

"I'm fine." Brenda carelessly replies.

He smiles slightly but keeps his gaze on you. Giving in you lean into the warmth of his shoulder just like you used to when you were little. "In a surprisingly forgiving mood."

He wraps an arm around you and rubs your shoulder. "Good."

Everyone falls quiet and just looks at each other, each having their own thoughts.

Even though there's silence it isn't an uncomfortable one. More like enjoying a moment of peace. With what's about to come it's welcome to all of you.

After a few minutes the horn sounds for everyone to pack up. Jorge grabs everyone's food sacks. "How about you all sit in my truck."

Everyone murmurs in agreement as he points to the one he's talking about.

You're glad it's settled between you and him. Deep down you know it wasn't his fault. The hurt in his eyes shows that he thinks it was, and you know you can't do that to him.

Walking with Newt towards the truck it seems like you're going to be seated next to him again. Good. It's a plan of yours to heavily hint you like him.

 _*ONE DAY LATER AT THE NEW CAMP*_

Newt helps you out if the truck.

"I need to talk to you because I am starting to think I like you and" He points to his right arm where the flare is becoming very visible "I can't be doing that."

"I told you I was going to save you."


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N): Here's chapter twenty one. I think I'm going to end this after saving Newt's life. There are going to be more cuts like the previous one because otherwise this will be fifty chapters long and will basically be a book. Soooo yeah. Again, let me know if I'm pushing things to far romance-wise. Anyhow, enjoy.**

"I am going to save you. I don't know how yet, but there is no way you are dying. _Ever_. And...wait hold on...did...did you just say you liked me?"

His eyes nervously shift to the crate of cans next to your foot.

"Newt..."

"I've been trying to show you."

You step backwards. "I thought you were just being..."

He looks back at you before you scrunch up your face and finish.

"...nice."

He starts unloading truck to avoid the topic. "It's doesn't really matter, I mean, I'm dying anyway. It's a waste of time; I'm a waste of-"

Why is he so admirably selfless?

"No, no don't say that. Because first of all you will not die while I'm breathing."

He turns his head away from your eyes and grabs another crate with shaking hands.

"And second of all," you put your hands over his and your eyes abruptly meet.

Your blood pressure rises as you try to finish your sentence. This is happening...

"Second of..."

You close your eyes and breathe while his soft eyes search your face.

Opening them you finish. "Second of all it does matter. I don't think that you or this is a waste of time. I want you to know I feel exactly the same towards you."

His face falters. "We can't."

"We can."

"I-" you see by his face what he's about to say is self-accusatory and take the crate from him.

"I don't care."

His lips tighten. "You are being unreasonable."

You shrug. "Maybe so. Now grab a crate and some hope with it."

He visibly pushes away his worries momentarily. Then he smirks and intentionally grabs a bundle instead of a crate.

 _*LATER THAT EVENING*_

Everyone has eaten dinner and is picking out their bunks. There are shouts everywhere of "I call top!" As someone who was always bottom bunk below Brenda you don't mind. You laugh to yourself. Bottom bunk below Brenda. That's four b's in a row. Why are you like this?

While everyone is arguing you are helping make the beds. Which is surprisingly difficult to do because you're stretching the cut skin on your shoulder.

You finish your seventeenth bed and have to stop. The cut has reopened partially and you are bleeding through your shirt. You gingerly pull your shirt and bra strap off your shoulder to look. A small moan escapes you as you see it reopened really bad. There aren't any doctors in camp either. You'll have to stitch it up yourself. Great.

You pull the shirt back over your shoulder and apply a bit of pressure. Walking away from the bunk house you silently pray it doesn't get infected.

On your way over Thomas unknowingly rams into your shoulder.

A small cry tears out of you and a swear with it. You whip around to yell at him. "Damn it Thomas!"

It's bleeding bad now.

Newt comes running in as Thomas apologizes desperately.

"What the bloody hell happened?"

You groan. "Nothing! I reopened my shoulder while making beds and this idiot,"

You take a breath. "It's not your fault, sorry...He bumped into me and now it's really bleeding bad."

Thomas looks so apologetic it's adorable. "I'm sorry, I'll go get the med-kit." He runs off in search of it and Newt comes over.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." You breathe between your teeth. Your whole shoulder is burning.

He sits you down as Thomas comes back with the med-kit.

You grimace. "It needs to be disinfected, stitched up, and then bandaged and I can't do that one handed." You can only form blunt, short sentences as your mind reels it hurts so intensely.

Newt nods and soaks a cloth in peroxide. "Grit your teeth."

You give Thomas a death glare you instantly regret as sickening pain shreds through your shoulder.

You close your eyes and tears squeeze out but at this point you don't even care.

You feel the needle pierce for the first time but you're in so much pain already that you barely feel it. You can feel yourself slipping away and you try to jerk yourself back. You canNOT black out over this.

Then it's over. He applies numbing cream and gently bandages it. You slowly open your eyes. Taking a deep breath you let out a strained "Thanks." to Newt.

Thomas goes to presumably to express his regret again but Vince calls him from across camp and he has to go.

Newt slides your shirt back over your shoulder. "You're welcome." He responds and wipes the tears off your face gently with his thumb. You are to exhausted from pain to notice.

"Alright, well, you should disinfect it again tomorrow and re-bandage it."

You nod, still tense from pain you shakily stand.

"Don't use that arm for a while. Now, you might want to find a bunk before they're all taken."

"Yeah."

He scratches his jaw. "I think the one there is open, if you don't mind bottom bunk. It's right across the room from mine."

You follow where his finger is pointing with your eyes before muttering "Okay."

"Well, see you later then." He concluded as you walked over to the bunk.

You smiled back your agreement.

As you laid down on the bed you took some time to wonder how you were going to cure Newt. You knew your blood could if only you knew how to extract the enzymes. But the only person who knew how to do that was Mary and she...wasn't around anymore.

Maybe she wrote down how to somewhere...it would make sense that she would have. You decided to ask Vince for her papers tomorrow. You just couldn't let on as to why you needed them.

Just as you thought this Newt walk in and sat on his bunk. You thought of pretending to be asleep but then decided against it. "Hey." You muttered softly.

His eyebrows that were knitted together relaxed and he smiled. "Hey. You okay?"

You nod. "You?"

He goes to say yes but hesitates. "No, actually I'm u. It's just...I can feel it, you know, inside me. It's making it hard to think clearly when I'm alone with just my thoughts and I get disoriented when I'm stressed. We all know how stress free the past weeks have been."

You would have smiled at him saying think and thoughts so close together but concern overpowered it.

"Do you want some company then? I can be your shadow if you want." You say hoping he doesn't think that it's weird.

He eyes rest on you for a bit as he appears to ponder what you said. He nods softly.

You smile as brightly as you can trying to make him feel better while you yourself feel like crap. At least you don't have the Flare. You almost wish you did, instead of him.

"And by the way, I have a plan for a cure already."


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N): So I heavily stepped up my Newt romance as you might have noticed XD. Anyways, comment if you think I'm going to fast or that I am not keeping it to character. If you have anything you want in the story comment it and I'll see if I can sneak it in. Here's Chapter 22. Enjoy.**

He squints his eyes. "How?"

"So you know how Brenda contracted the Flare and Mary made a cure from Thomas' blood? Well if you haven't noticed, she's still fine. Like...completely. The bite is almost healed too. So my plan tomorrow is to find out how to separate the enzymes from the blood like Mary did by seeing if she left any notes. I'm fairly sure she did."

"Alright, well, even if that works for a while, what about after that."

You shake your head. "I don't know."

He gets up and grabs an empty crate. Placing it down next to where you're laying he sits. "It's a good plan, and I appreciate it, really. It's good if you to take this on yourself for me."

It's breaking your heart that when he's not acting strange because of the Flare he's being so nice, as if to make up for being a little off. It's awful.

"Of course, Newt. We're going to figure this out and save everyone. Including Minho."

There's silence after you say that. You just hold each other with your eyes. He is the one who looks away first and then down at his hand. Slowly pulling up his sleeve you catch sight of the Flare in his skin. It isn't too bad...yet.

"Surprisingly it doesn't hurt this." He mutters quietly, pointing to his arm. "It's numb."

"And it's going to disappear if I have anything to say about it."

Newt shakes his head slowly, pulling down his sleeve again. "Even if she left instructions in her notes, Thomas lost enough blood with Brenda. I won't make him lose anymore. Besides I don't want him to know until after we save Minho."

You smile, that you saw coming. "Yeah, I figured you'd say that. That's why Thomas isn't doing anything."

"What do you mean?"

Just then Thomas came in.

"You'll see." With a bit of pain to your shoulder you sit up. "Thomas!"

He turns around and comes over. Giving a wary glance at Newt because he's sitting with you. "Yeah?"

You smile. "Weird question, what percent immune are you?"

He looks confused for a bit but then answers. "From what I remember I think it was 90%."

You nod. "Okay, thanks."

He squints in suspicion but then makes no more of it and walks out.

Newt grabs your arm. "No." He clearly remembers what the scanner had said back at the safe haven; 95%.

"You're not doing this. You lost too much blood from your shoulder."

You are getting mad now. "And you are going to _die_!" You whisper yell, not wanting anyone to hear.

You sigh and lie back down ignoring his stunned face.

You turn back to him. "Let me help you, Newt. Please."

He sighs. Getting up and he puts the crate back in the corner. "Fine. Just...be careful."

You nod. "I will."

From across the room Frypan turns the light off and everyone settles down.

You close your eyes and try to sleep. This has gotten hectic.

 _*THE NEXT MORNING*_

You wake up at six the next morning and most of everyone is still asleep. Then you notice Aris isn't in his bunk.

Slowly you get up and pull on some shoes.

Your arm hurts like hell. Trying to ignore it you slip into a jacket and go outside to find Aris. You want to know how it went with him and Sonya but you haven't gotten the chance to talk with him since then.

The air is still cold from night. Almost too chilly but the sun is nearly up so it won't be for long. You walk in a circle around camp to find him.

Rounding the western side you glimpse him sitting by himself. You exaggerate your footsteps so as to not startle him when you say hi.

When you reach him you don't say anything. You just silently sit next to him.

Turning your head to look at him you notice a tear on his cheek. You put an arm around him.

"Didn't go well?"

He shakes his head. "No it went fine. We're on good talking terms, so that's a start."

His voice cracked when he said 'fine'

Then it hits you and you understand. "Rachel."

He nods softly and leans his head against you. Rubbing his shoulder gently you re-adopt him as your brother in your head. He's only fourteen...you couldn't imagine having to deal with the feeling of replacing someone at the age of fourteen. Heck, you couldn't imagine doing it now that you're seventeen.

You let go of Aris and look him in the eyes. "As corny as it is, she would have wanted you to be happy."

He wipes away the tear. "I know."

You go to give further comfort but you hear Brenda's voice from behind you. "Hey you two, it's time for breakfast."

Nodding you and Aris get up and follow her. You wish you could have talked to him more. At least you got a little bit.

Finally things are turning up. Everyone is working on getting Minho, you are working on Newt, and Aris is on the mend too. You've set things straight with Jorge, Thomas has seemed to accept that you like Newt, and really the only thing left to do was to find out what's up with Brenda.

"So how are you doing Brenda?" You ask tentatively.

She glances at you and you can tell she lets go of whatever grudge she had. "I'm fine...and you know what, I'm sorry for getting all mean and jealous on you earlier. I just feel like everyone always likes you better, even though I try so hard."

Thanks God, literally. You missed her. You stop walking for a bit and wrap her up in a big hug. "Goodness knows why, you're the talented one, this we've always known."

She laughs. "It's true."

"Maybe it's because you try too hard? You're an awesome person, you know, you don't have to."

"Maybe..." she ponders while opening the door for you and Aris.

 _*AFTER BREAKFAST*_

"Hey, Newt."

He turns around. "What?"

You show him the note books and the papers in your arms. Vince has given you then without too many questions.

"She did have notes and there's instructions in them. All I have to do now is read. This is going to work."

He begins to say something but then his eyes lose focus. He's just blankly staring into space. Maybe it's the Flare acting up.

"Newt..." You said, attempting to pull him out of it.

He doesn't blink.

You hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. "Newt..." you whisper.

He blinks fast twice and it seems to go. You can't even begin to explain how much that scared you. Seeing something else behind his eyes...it was terrifying.

His eyes find yours again and there are tears and panic filling them. Fear is firmly planted on his features. "Please hurry," He rasps.


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N):So I know I usually update earlier in the day but it was a pretty busy Friday for me. I had piano lessons and then a LOT of chores. But nevertheless I am updating now. I hope you like chapter 23. Go ahead and comment if I'm going to fast with the Newt romance. Also if there's something you would like to see in the story, either a scene or something you want a character to say, comment that too and I'll see if I can sneak it in. Anyways, enjoy.**

"Come on, we're doing this now." You grab his hand and bring him to the room assigned as the new hospital. You have no idea how much time he has. Doctoring was never your thing. The animalistic rage that was creeping behind his eyes had left you terrified. You couldn't breathe right.

Sitting on the chair you open the first notepad and then quickly close it. You don't need a diary right now.

The next one is locations of facilities in the front and pictures of what must be her family in the back.

You throw it down and frantically open the next one. Then the page won't turn because your hands are shaking so much. "Damn it!" You yell in frustration.

You try to turn the page again but Newt's hand covers yours.

You take a breath. "I'm okay."

He pulls you into a hug. You ignore the notepad digging into your stomach and wrap your shaking arms around him too.

A tear runs down your cheek as he tries to comfort you. "I'm fine too. We have time, you don't have to worry."

You let go and quickly catch the notepad before it hits the ground. "I kinda _do_."

He sits on the table they're using as a hospital bed. "It's alright, I promise. Here," he takes the notepad and pats the space on the table next to him, "we'll go through it together."

You nod and taking another deep breath you hop up next to him. He opens the notebook and turns the page.

It isn't the right one.

You laugh. "Oh my word, all that for the wrong one..."

He smiles. "Grab the next notebook?"

You nod and hand it to him. Peering over his shoulder you realize that it must be the one you where looking for. "This is it."

You slide off the table. "Alright, what do we need?"

 _*THREE HOURS LATER*_

You slowly slide the needle into the vein on his right arm and apologize for the sting.

"It's okay." He mumbles.

Taking out the needle you place it down and grab the bandages.

You already put a small one on your arm from where you took your blood.

Wrapping up his arm until you can't see the black veins anymore you mutter. "I can't believe that just worked."

"We don't know if it did yet."

You sigh exasperatedly, "It did for Brenda..."

He nods. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Do you feel any better?"

He shrugs. "I would say yes but that's because of you, not the vaccine."

You laugh sarcastically. "Oh, okay Mr. Smooth."

He smirks. "Just keeping a lighter tone..."

You make a mmm hmm noise in your throat.

He slides off the table and brushes the hair out of his face.

It's way easier to talk to Newt now than you thought it would be only a week ago. You didn't really even know him then. It was a crush, now it seemed very real; like you would do anything to keep him safe. From the way he was looking at you right now, he felt the same way.

"How's your shoulder?" He asks, breaking your thoughts.

You sigh. "Um, better. Not going to lie it hurts, but it feels better than it did yesterday."

"Well, we should disinfect it again and re-bandage it."

You motion to the table. "I still have to pick up the notebooks and papers."

"I'll get them afterwards."

You smile. "Thanks."

He go digging for the peroxide while you unwrap your shoulder. It's healed just the tiniest bit.

He finally finds it and pour it on a cloth. As he gently dabs it on your shoulder you do the best you can to not make a noise.

He finishes it and wraps it up. "There, I'll pick up the mess now."

While he stacks up all the books and papers that are spread across the room you throw away the needles and clean the tubes of the remaining chemical.

As you place them back on the counter Newt makes a shh noise.

"What?"

He points to his ear. "Do you hear that?"

You strain your ears.

"Newt!"

"Y/n!"

It sounds like Thomas.

Newt looks at you before heading out. You follow him.

When you get outside you see Thomas. "What the bloody hell are you going on about?" Newt yells mid Thomas' third scream.

He turns around quickly and comes over. "Where were you guys?"

"In the medical room, my arm needed re-bandaging." It technically wasn't a lie. He did re-bandage your arm.

He squints. "For three hours!"

Newt nervously glances at you and you try to come up with something. Might as well use the truth.

"Well...we were actually also going through Mary's notes to see if she left instructions. Because Brenda might need that cure again. Mary said that she would."

"Oh, okay." He relaxes. "Did she?"

"Did she what?"

"Have instr-"

You realize what he means halfway through. "Yes, she did. She didn't explain the science behind it, or at least, not that we saw, but she left how. I made several copies of it so if we loose one we have spares."

"Good. Bring that with you, they're calling a meeting and they want both of you there. It's in ten minutes in the room to the side of the bunk house."

Newt nods. "We'll be there."

Thomas goes to walk away and then comes back. "How good are you on your feet? Vince says he needs scouts and I'd like you with me."

"I'm fast and quiet, but then again so is Brenda. She'd like to team up with you too." You say with a knowing look in your eye.

"I know she is, but from what I hear though she's with Jorge." He adjusts his sleeve. Without waiting for a response he adds "See you later then."

He walks away and Newt raises an eyebrow. "That was painful to watch."

You groan. "Could you talk to him?"

"I'll try."


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N): I skipped a day, I know. I'm going to try to write two chapters today to make up for it. Not this chapter, but the next one (chapter 25) is the last one. By the way, if you haven't noticed I had Aris and Sonya not captured. There's a small OC called Alex that tells them about the city. Anyways, here's chapter 24, enjoy.**

It's been two weeks since you gave Newt what you hoped was the cure. So far, it's worked. The spot on his right arm has disappeared entirely and he says he can finally think clearly. You're hoping against hope that's it.

Since then you read all Mary's notes. Including the diary. You only read the diagrams in that book though. You obviously didn't read personal entries, that would be awful.

You kind of understood how the cure worked now, too. Basically, just because you're immune, doesn't mean your blood can cure people. It's fear.

Fear increases the enzymes and makes them not only stop the virus, but it tears down their cellular structure.

That's why WICKED didn't know how valuable Thomas was when they had him. It was only when he was out of the maze that the true fear set in.

For you, being in the tunnels with cranks and no food or hope for the future induced fear.

That's why it worked. That's why Brenda is still fine and Newt is too.

The one thing that worried you is that Minho would be put through something awful now that WICKED had figured it out too.

 _*IN THE LAST MEETING TO SAVE MINHO*_

"It'll work." Vince concludes after Thomas finishes telling his plan. It's crazy, and there are a lot of things that will have to go just right, but it's still good. Maybe now that Thomas knows his plan is good and you're carrying it out tomorrow he'll finally get some sleep.

They put you with Newt and Aris to blow torch off the metal clamps that attach the shipping hold to the train bed.

It's an easy enough job and pretty straightforward. Not much can go wrong with that part of the plan.

You would have rather done what Frypan is going to do, which is ambush the berg once it's led to the cove. That's going to be the crazy part.

As you walk into the bunkhouse Newt comes up from behind you. "How's your shoulder?"

You turn around. "No more than a scar. How are you feeling?"

"Completely better."

You smile. "Good. And...you should probably tell Thomas. Now that you're cured," you cross your fingers, "it won't distract him like it would have."

"I'm going to. I just haven't found the time. He's been nonstop planning on how to save Minho, which is good, that's how it _should_ be. I just don't think I should let him know until we have Minho...because it will stress him out. There's still a chance it didn't work, you know that."

"Yeah." You say so low it's almost a whisper.

He puts on a coat and so do you. Most of your spare time you spend outside. "I'm glad they put you with me. At first I thought I was getting the easy job because of my limp," you start walking with him, smiling to yourself at how quick he changed the subject, "but they know that you are capable of running but you're doing it too."

"Mmm hmm."

There's a bit of quiet as you step outside with him.

You wonder if it's not okay to ask... "What happened to your leg?"

He stops at the edge of the sand. At first he doesn't say anything and you think you've seriously messed up. "Sorry... I shouldn't have asked."

He shakes his head. "No, it's alright. I...It was way back in the maze...I had just come up in the box, just like all the other guys. Didn't know where I was, didn't know who I was, you know."

You nod and he continues.

"And even though all my memories were gone I could still feel...like something was _missing_ you know."

He had to stop for a second.

"I felt empty. And I just...I couldn't get past that...I couldn't take it. So one morning I got up early and I snuck out into the maze and I went to the tallest wall and I climbed up there and..."

He looks down at feet. "And I jumped off."

"Newt..."

He sniffs and scratches his jaw.

"Of course I got completely tangled up in all the ivy, snapped my leg in three places, like a proper shank. I landed hard on the floor. I thought that was it, but then Minho...he found me. And he brought me back and we never told any one what happened."

"I'm sorry..." you managed to say.

He shakes his head. "It's okay."

"I wouldn't have asked if-"

"It's _fine_ , alright?"

You nod. "Yeah."

The sun is setting and you decide you should probably get back to the bunkhouse. Besides, you don't really know what to say after that anyways.

Before you can tell him though he says it. "It's getting late, we should head in."

"I was just thinking that."

You walk in with him. Taking off your coat you spot Thomas chatting with Brenda. You smile to yourself. Good.

You'd noticed they were getting along more. Plus, Thomas hadn't dropped any hints towards you about romance since Newt had talked to him. You were finally just friends, like you had always wanted to be.

As you laid down you glanced over at Newt. He wasn't looking. Oh well.

"Good night, Newt."

"Good night."


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N): And here it is...the final chapter. It's short, I know. Honestly I could have ended the story in chapter 24, but oh well. If you liked this story comment what you thought of it as a whole. I appreciate everyone who read, favorited, followed and commented on this story but especially Tootsie Tart. You've been so so supportive and I'm really grateful. Anyways, enjoy chapter 25.**

The next morning you get up early, there's a lot to do. You have to help load and clean every gun in the arsenal. You also have to make sure the trucks are in perfect condition .

After everyone is all packed up and ready to go, Vince goes over the plan one last time. You have your role memorized.

Aris, Newt and you are to stay behind the rock . At exactly 1:30 pm the train will have been stopped and the flat bed uncoupled. Your job was to get to the train and burn off the metal clamps. Which has to be done quickly because it's highly likely the front end of the train will have stopped and sent out WICKED soldiers to take you out. If you're too slow you'll get shot.

No pressure.

Still, it's not as much pressure as having to ambush a berg.

You, Aris, Newt, Brenda and Jorge head off early to get you in position. There can't be a truck near the rock. They have to dump you off and then get in position themselves.

You're sandwiched in the back between Newt and Aris.

"This is crazy." Aris breathes, breaking the silence.

"I know right." Brenda says, smiling. Risks always excited her. You could tell she was nervous though.

Jorge nods. "Of course, hermano. It's absolutely mental. But if we follow the plan we'll be okay. Besides, we're the ones that are going to be shot at by a berg."

"I know, still." Aris says.

You agree with Aris. Your nerves are through the roof. You're struggling to keep your breathing under control. The whole ride you are just trying to breathe normally.

The truck stops. Jorge turns in his seat to look at you. "Alright, this is it. Be careful."

You nod and he grabs your hand. "I mean it, y/n, I can't lose you."

"I'll be fine." You squeeze his hand and hop out.

Positioning yourself behind the rock with Newt you look at the watch. 1:12.

You take a deep breath as you hear Jorge's truck drive away and to his position. You wonder if that's the last time you'll see him.

You shudder and push the thought away as much as you can.

"This is going to work." You mutter to yourself.

"I know." Newt says.

You laugh lightly. "I was talking to myself."

He smiles. "How cliche of you."

"I know, I kn-"

You fall silent. You can hear the train in the distance.

1:20

It's faint but you can hear it slowly getting louder. Everyone is quiet now, listening. This is going to work.

1:25

It's louder now, only about a half mile away. You're sweating. You can't mess this up. This is going to work.

1:27

You see a berg on the horizon, Jorge is almost done his role. This is going to work.

1:28

The train is yards away now and the berg is headed in the direction of the cove. This is going to work.

1:29

You can hear the train is being uncoupled. This is going to work.

1:30

You hear Thomas whistle. This is it. It _has_ to work.

Newt squeezes your hand.

"Showtime."


End file.
